Snow & Frost
by Phoebe Nixon
Summary: AU after season 2. With the alpha pack in town & Gerard trapped as a supernatural beast, Derek has no choice but to reach out to someone from his past. As things spin more out of control, the werewolves & company realize that the stakes are far bigger than just their own survival. Can they put aside the mistakes of the past & unite together or will everyone become victims?
1. Cold Reception

**My blanket disclaimer for the whole story: The owners don't need to write fanfiction. So logically, I am probably not the owner. Teen Wolf belongs to whoever the law says it does. **

**Synopsis: There is more to the world of Teen Wolf than just werewolves, hunters, and kanimas. Derek's past becomes a part of Beacon Hills' present. Will this heal the cracks in the werewolves of Beacon Hills and Derek before the Alpha pack and what Gerard have become destroys them all? Includes OCs, but will include the full cast of characters. Begins after Season 2 and the start of the characters junior year.**

**Read on and give some honest criticism. **

* * *

"I know someone who can help," Derek said reluctantly to Scott as they stared over the body of another victim.

"With the Alpha pack or whatever Gerard has become?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Both."

"And you're just mentioning this now. Maybe this person could have helped with Peter or the kanima." Scott growled out.

"I said can, not will."

Isaac asked, "Why wouldn't they help?"

"Because…I broke her heart." Derek walked away his shoulders tense and his stride anger.

* * *

Derek had been staring at the number on his phone for the last two hours. Every time he thought about pushing send he hesitated. Facing her again would be worse than losing his sister.

"Maybe you can use the power of your mind to get her to call you first," Isaac said as he walked in the room.

"Shut up."

"Just push send."

Growling under his breath, he thought about killing Isaac to avoid this phone call. His better judgment kept him from doing it as honestly that would only delay the inevitable. Pushing send with more violence than necessary, he nearly broke his screen. Holding the phone to his ear, he looked at Isaac and growled, "Get outta here."

After the third ring, he almost hung up but the click of the call being answered stopped him. When nothing came through the phone, he said, "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf. I am surprised you had the cojones to call after you shattered my sister's heart. Is this call to tell her that you can no longer deal with the guilt and shame so you're going to kill yourself via tree mulcher or are you calling to rip out what's left and dance on it?"

In the background, he heard a muffled voice yelling, "SNOW, I told you not answer that. Hang up NOW!"

"No way. I'm going to give this wanna-be-wolf a piece of my mind," Snow yelled to the voice.

"Open this door, you brat, or I'll break it down!"

"Talk fast, asshat," Snow said over the banging in the background.

"Laura's dead. I'm an alpha. The alpha pack is here. I bit a man whose blood was laced with mountain ash. I need to talk to her."

Silence.

"Fuck me…not literally…you really know how to get the shit to hit the fan," Snow said, before the sound of something shattering interrupted her, and was quickly followed by what he presumed was a struggle for the phone. He heard "NO! Don't do," and, then, click.

Derek stared in frustration at his phone as 'call ended' flashed on the screen.

"Well that was interesting," Isaac said.

"I said get out."

"Why?" Isaac began as the phone started ringing.

Derek stared at the phone like it was a riddle he couldn't solve. Isaac walked closer and saw 'Frost' lighting up the screen.

"Snow & Frost? What are they abominable snowmen?"

His voice snapped Derek out of his stupor, and he answered right before it went to voicemail. "He..llo" he said softly his voice cracking before catching a glimpse of Isaac's face. Trying again louder, he said, "Hello."

"You're still an asshole. I don't forgive you."

"I know," he said mussing his hair with one hand.

"Good. Now, where are you?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

He heard her typing in the background.

"I will be on the next flight out."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you," Frost said angrily.

"I didn't think you would do it at all."

He heard her sigh. "Some things are bigger than even your epic ability to be an asshole."

"I'll text you the address."

"Ok..." silence. "I'm sorry about Laura. Honestly, I sometimes imagine pouring gasoline on your crotch and setting it on fire just to watch you suffer, but I never hated you so much that I wanted you to lose your sister."

"Tha…Wait, you imagine what?" Derek said.

"You still suck balls." Click.

"Intense." Isaac muttered.

"Seriously, go find somewhere else to be," Derek growled his eyes glowing red.

* * *

**Ok, so that's my teaser. Review, critique, encourage or discourage as you feel led. Your voice may determine whether I flesh this out into a complete story.**


	2. Frostbite

"_Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending." __―__ Carl Bard_

{Chapter 2- Past Lives}

"He looks green. Don't you think he looks green?" Stiles pseudo whispered to Scott breaking the awkward silence that the three werewolves and he had been in for the last ten minutes. They were sitting on the porch of a small house, at the end of a one-lane drive, on the outskirts of Beacon Hills waiting for Derek's mysterious help to arrive. "I think he looks green. It kind of creeps me out that he looks green."

"If you say green one more time, I'm going to make you eat grass," Derek growled.

"Hey, I'm not the reason you're turning green," Stiles ducked behind Scott as Derek lunged in his direction.

Scott asked, "Where is Peter?" The formerly dead werewolf hadn't been with Isaac and Derek when they arrived.

Derek ignored the question.

"And why are we here and not at your burned down shack? Or the underground lair?" Stiles asked. "Are you afraid your icy friend will find out you're a homeless squatter?"

Derek growled in frustration, turned his back and walked away from the wolves around the corner of the house.

"He's been like that since he got off the phone with her yesterday," Isaac said.

"Who the hell is this chick that she turns the sour-wolf even more sour?" Stiles asked.

A flash of lights set off the reflective quality of the werewolves' eyes. "I guess we are about to find out," Stiles answered for himself.

The car pulled to a stop. The driver door opened although the engine was still running, and a woman stepped out. In the sporadic light of the moon, all Stiles could tell was that she was dark haired and pale skinned. She walked over to the porch and into the beams of the car.

A confused expression crossed her face as she took in the three teens before her features smoothed over. "Where's Derek?" She was pretty but not gorgeous. A smattering of freckles covered her nose and cheeks, and dark under eye circles stood out against her pale skin. Her dark hair was pulled in a sloppy ponytail, and she wore a t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops.

"He's sulking or maybe just skulking? I even think his tail was between his legs," Stiles said.

She let out a tired laugh and gave a wane smile. "He grew a tail? Classy," she said. "I'm Frost Morgan. And you are?"

"Stiles," he said pointing to himself before pointing to the two werewolves. "Scott & Isaac."

"You're not what I expected," Isaac said.

"What exactly were you expecting?"

"Something ferocious? Hideous? Terrifying?" Stiles interjected.

"Not you," Scott said.

"Hmm…I think I should be offended," Frost replied. "But, well, it never hurts to be underestimated." Her back stiffened as Derek walked around the corner of the house and stopped a few feet from her.

"Frost."

"Derek."

"Harrumph," Derek grunted as something short and fast slammed into him.

"Wanna-be-wolf! I've missed you so much!" it said in a high-pitched singsong voice as it latched onto the clearly disgruntled wolf.

"Snow." He patted what looked to be a mass of white and blue hair with awkward affection.

"Snow? You haven't gotten to be in my glorious presence in years and all I get is a Snow? Hugs are required, odes to my awesomeness should be composed, and a soundtrack should be playing!" The head tilted back and said, "Am I making you awkward and uncomfortable in front of your big bad werewolf friends? Do they know that one time I accidently dropped a bag of magic dust on your head and convinced you…murph muph muph." His hand clamped over her mouth as he extracted himself from her embrace.

"I see she hasn't changed much," he said to Frost.

"Not really."

The three teens watched the by play with avid interest as Snow who had been struggling in Derek's grip to no avail stopped moving. A leg shot out and slammed into his shin.

"Sonuva…" Derek hissed letting Snow go. "What the hell are you wearing on your feet?"

"Steel toed boots." She said as she danced out of his reach.

"That was awesome!" Stiles said. "Teach me your ways, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Snow turned her attention to Stiles and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Oh, my little padawan, I shall endeavor to teach you all the ways to gain amusement from the grumpy ones."

"Please, don't encourage her," Derek & Frost said at the same time. They gave each other an odd look before Frost added to Derek, "Ass."

Ignoring them, Snow continued her perusal of the other teens. "I'm Snow. And just in case the name doesn't give it away, I am in fact a force of nature. My favor can be gained through Starbucks coffee and chocolate pie."

"Your hair is…" Scott said.

"White? Blue? More awesome than yours? I know," she said dismissively.

Isaac had remained silent and watchful through this. Snow turned her eyes on him, cocked her head blue and white pigtails dangling oddly. Suddenly, she smiled, stepped in close, put her hand on his chest and said, "Me & you we're going to be an item. You're going to resist, go ahead I like a good chase… but just so you know, resistance is futile." She patted him on the chest and flounced back to the car. Isaac seemed shell shocked.

Frost looked at Derek, "This is your fault."

"I know," Derek said. "Let's get your stuff into the house."

Stiles said, "I thought you were a homeless squatter."

The boys with some complaining brought the girls luggage into the house. "So where did Derek get a house?" Stiles asked Isaac.

Isaac shrugged as they walked back down the stairs from putting Snow's luggage in a bedroom.

"You do know that he's like rolling in the dough?" Snow asked from behind them before skipping up to Isaac and linking her arm through his despite his attempt to avoid her. "His family was old school werewolf. Unbroken line and all that."

"Huh?" Isaac responded giving up on tugging his arm loose.

"What do you mean by unbroken line?" Stiles asked.

Snow stopped and looked at him. "Like born werewolves. Descended from the first pack and all that. That's what the alpha pack is. Alphas all from the unbroken lines of the first pack." She took in both boys and shook her head in disbelief. "You seriously don't know this stuff! I mean your human, Stiles, but still your relationship with the pack means you should know this stuff… and Isaac's a werewolf. How could wanna-be not share this with you? Frost is going to turn him into werewolf barbeque."

The front door opened on the trio standing the entryway revealing Derek, Scott, and Frost carrying in the last of the luggage. They all just stared at each other until Frost broke the tension. "What the hell did we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much, sister mine, just finding out that wanna-be sucks at being an alpha," Snow said with an evil grin. "Turns out that none of them really knows that our favorite werewolf is the closet thing to royalty that werewolves got."

"What?" Scott squeaked, looking at Derek for answers.

Frost turned and glared at Derek. "I have a feeling there's a whole lot of stuff that you haven't shared. How am I supposed to help when they don't even know what they don't know? If you'd stop being a selfish ass, this whole situation might have been avoided. You haven't changed at all have you?"

Derek eyes glowed red as he growled at her. "Back off, Frost."

She dropped her bags in the floor and stepped into his personal space. His height made her look tiny in comparison. "The hell I will," she said as her finger poked him in the chest. Derek's hand now tipped with claws wrapped around her wrist preventing her from doing it again. His face transformed into werewolf. "You still can't control your temper?" she mocked.

Derek was silent for a moment. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Frost," he said before his features slid back into human. "Although I suppose you've at least learned to use your words."

She stared up at him her lips twitching as she tried to repress a laugh. "Not really."

Derek followed her gaze when she looked down. "Dammit, Frost. You froze my feet to the floor."

"Alpha or not, Derek Hale," Frost said eyes twinkling dangerously, "I've got the nastier bite." She turned on her heels, grabbed her bags and marched around the awed teens to the stairs. "By the way," she called over her shoulders, "I wouldn't move until that melts. You always said growing back limbs hurts like a bitch."

"This brings a whole new meaning to the word 'frostbite'," Stiles said in awe.

"Shut up."

Scott and Isaac looked between Frost's retreating form and Derek's frozen feet and annoyed face.

"Your werewolf ass just got owned by a midget."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Actually that's twice tonight you got owned if you include the kick in the shin."

Derek let loose a roar that sent the teen scrambling back.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Snow clapped her hands together ignoring the werewolf's discomfort. Pulling out her phone, she looked at the boys. "Do you think anyone will deliver pizza at 1:00 in the morning? I'm hungry." She then left Derek alone with Isaac, Scott, and Stiles.

"So she's still going to help?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed in frustration, "She's still here so yeah, but I think she's done for the night. Go home, Scott. We'll meet you after school tomorrow."

Scott and Stiles left after saying goodbye to Snow who'd ordered a pizza.

Isaac sat on the steps watching as Derek's feet slowly defrosted. "So what exactly is Frost?"

"Frosty," Derek said evenly.

"I think you just made a joke. A bad one, but still a joke."

"It happens."


	3. A Snow Day

**See blanket disclaimer chapter 1.**

"_Was it you or I who stumbled first? It does not matter. The one of us who finds the strength to get up first, must help the other." _

― _Vera Nazarian, __The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning when Derek knocked on the door of the house. The door opened.

"Is that an iced vanilla soy latte?"

"Yes," Derek said.

"I hate that you know me so well," Frost said as she plucked the drink from his hand. Her face reddened and she looked sheepish, "And I'm sorry about last night. Nothing really excuses freezing your feet to the floor. I swear you are the only person who ever makes me that mad."

"I always had a talent for it."

"Eh…it's mutual I think. Come in," she said as she moved out of the way.

"Where's Snow?" he said tensing for the invasion of his personal space.

"You can go to DEFCON 5. She woke me up at 5 am to tell me she was going to, and I quote, 'normal high school' and needed me to enroll her. How I could refuse the idea of being Snow free for 7+ hours a day, 5 days a week? So we enrolled her at Beacon Hills High, and I don't even feel that bad about it."

"'Normal' high school?"

"You saw the hair. We can't hide what she is for very long anymore. Mom enrolled her in, and again I quote my sister, ' the school for freaks and fiends.' In typical Snow style, she was politely asked not to return. So she was offloaded onto me with the caveat that I keep her out of trouble or else." She took a sip of her coffee and then frowned. "How the hell do you get me to do that? Off load all my shit onto you like you're still my friend. Is it that you keep your answers short and all stoic and manly?"

"There's an insult in there," he said as he sat down at the counter of the kitchen where she led him.

"You'd better gird your lions, I plan to dish a few more before this trip is over," She sat her coffee down her dark blue eyes growing serious. "Now, despite your attempts to butter me up and distract me, I want the full unedited story starting with what happened to Laura and ending with your phone call."

* * *

Stiles tossed a paper ball at the back of Scott's head. "So what do you think Snow meant about Derek being a werewolf prince? Have you ever heard of this first pack?

"I don't think that's how she meant it, and, no, I haven't heard about this first pack, " Scott said.

"By the way, both of them are AWESOME. It's just like when I dream of Derek…"

"You dream about Derek?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I dream about him being helpless and at my mercy to do anything I want to him."

"Anything you want?" Scott asked laughter filling his voice.

"What's so funny?" He asked before realizing what he said. " I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO DEREK!"

"Mr. Stiliniski, as much as I'm sure that Mr. McCall is riveted to learn you are not attracted to another man, please, save your relationship issues for when you are not suppose to be completing the study guide for your biology test," Mr. Harris said.

Scott turned around, but he heard Stiles say, "But I suppose for a bad tempered psychotic werewolf, he is kind of hot."

* * *

Lydia stopped midsentence. Allison followed her gaze to the door where the new principal spoke to Mr. Finstock. A small girl with long hair that was white as snow on top and dark blue underneath with a blue tulle flower fastened in it peered about the classroom. The hair alone might have been enough to attract attention, but she was wearing a pair of black combat boots with blue and black striped tights that lead up to a black jean mini skirt with a silver chain belt and a royal blue t-shirt that said "Immature: that's just a word boring people use to describe fun people" in silver lettering finished off with a pair of giant silver hoop earrings. When she noticed the stares she was getting she smiled brilliantly and waved.

Mr. Finstock said, "What happened to your hair?" after the principal left and he finally noticed the girl standing there.

"I tasted the rainbow and a blue skittle exploded on it," she said causing the whole class to burst into laughter.

"Funny, now, find a seat."

The girl skipped happily over to the only empty seat, which was behind Allison. Despite Lydia's continued friendship, Allison was still treated like a pariah by most of the BHHS students since the events last spring with her aunt.

"Hi, I'm Snow Morgan. And you are?" she said not even bothering to whisper.

"Allison."

"Lydia."

"Awesome, I'm so glad you got to meet me. By the way, Lydia, you look amazing in that dress! And your shoes are super cute." And just like that Snow solidified her place in the Lydia & Allison friendship, because Lydia loved nothing more than for people to recognize her awesomeness.

"Thank you. Your boots look very…stalwart."

"Yes, your outfit is…interesting," Allison said politely.

"Oh, listen at you two, trying to find a polite way to say that I look like a freak. It's ok, I've embraced my freak flag and fly it proud and loud," Snow smiled at the two girls. "Besides it's a social experiment on how preconceived notions about appearance affect the behavior of strangers. I'm including the findings in my plan for world domination."

The girls laughed.

"You're audacious. I like that," Lydia said matter-of-factly.

"LYDIA, ALLISON, SKITTLE GIRL," Finstock snapped. "If you're done with the girl bonding could you help the class by telling us about the Battle of New Orleans?"

"The Battle of New Orleans is considered the final major battle of the War of 1812, taking place on January 8, 1815. American forces, commanded by the then Major General Andrew Jackson, defeated an invading British Army planning to seize New Orleans and the territory that the US had acquired through the Louisiana Purchase. It is widely regarded as the greatest land victory of the war," Lydia said in a tone that made it clear she thought Finstock was an idiot.

Snow added, "The British totally got their as…rears handed to them. I mean they had over 2000 casualties while the Americans only had 71."

"In fact, it was his victory at the Battle of New Orleans that would propel Andrew Jackson into the White House," Allison finished.

The girls smiled at each other. Finstock sputtered for a moment. "That's right." The class snickered. He ignored them. "The Battle of New Orleans took place after the signing of the Treaty of Ghent…."

"Skittle girl? Does he even know my name?" Snow said softly after Finstock went back to writing on the board.

Allison whispered to her. "It could be worse he called our friend Stiles, Biles, all last spring."

"Huh, I guess your right. I mean Snow rhymes with 'Ho.' How awful would that be! Ho, could you answer the question? Were you too busy to do your homework last night, Ho?" Snow shuddered. "All bad. All the time."

* * *

The girls left the classroom together so they could show Snow where her locker was. "Am I seeing double or are there two identical blonde hotties with sizzling hot bodies staring at you two?" Snow asked.

Allison could think of only one set of twins that matched the description. "That's Ethan & Aidan."

"Seniors who transferred here with their mom who took a job at the sheriff station. She worked for Interpol so they've lived all over the world," Lydia added.

"Huh," Snow said thoughtfully as they reached her locker. "I wonder why someone like that would want to work for a sheriff's department."

* * *

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder. "Is that who I think it is?"

Isaac walked up behind them and said, "Who?"

"Your stalker, my hero, and force of nature standing next to the love of my life."

Scott and Isaac looked in the direction Stiles was staring. There, in the middle of the hall leaning next to Lydia and Allison's lockers, was Snow in her steel toed black combat boots. "Snow?" Isaac said almost like he wanted to run in the other direction.

"I guess she's going to go to school here, while Frost is helping us out," Scott said.

Almost like she heard them talking about her, the white and blue hair swung around as she searched down the hall. When she spotted them, she waved happily, "SCOTT! STILES! ISAAC aka FUTRUE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!" The busy hallway suddenly went quiet. Isaac looked like he wanted to find a rock to hide under.

Snow seemingly obliviously to the attention she'd gotten walked in their direction books in hand. Allison and Lydia finished at their lockers and trailed after her. "So what's your next class?" Snow asked as she reached them. "Please tell me its Pre-calculus…I mean I hate math. If I have to suffer, I have to have comrades in arms and Lydia & Allison here have different classes."

Scott shook his head staring at Allison. "English."

Snow looked at Stiles and Isaac in askance. "We've got pre-calc," Stiles said indicating him and Isaac.

Her face lit up like a light bulb. "YAY! See I told you resistance was futile. Even the universe is conspiring against you." She managed to snag Isaac's arm despite his not so subtle attempt to place Stiles between them. "Now, my future baby daddy, lead me to this room of hell and devils which will only be alleviated by your presence."

Isaac looked defeated when none of them answered his silent plea for help. "Yeah, sure, it's this way, Snow," he said. She started chattering at him, and he looked back at the rest of them and mouthed, _I hate you._

"So how do you all know Snow?" Allison asked suspiciously as she and Lydia followed Scott and Stiles to the intersection that lead to the Math and English halls.

"She's the sister of the woman Derek called to help with whatever is killing people," Scott said.

"The sister is like Iceman! She totally froze his feet to the floor. Isaac said it took hours for him to defrost and heal enough to move again!" Stiles said without taking a breath. "One word: AWESOME!"

"So what is she? Obviously, not a werewolf," Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Have you finished translating the bestiary? Maybe you can find something in it." Scott asked.

"Mostly…" she began but the one-minute warning bell went off. "See you at lunch."

Lydia headed to her independent study, while Scott headed down the English hallway, and Stiles ran down the math hallway to Pre-calc.

"You know I have to tell my Dad about Snow and her sister."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. After everything that happened last semester, it would be best that we all be on the same page," Scott said as she opened the door to her Honors English class.

"Ok, I'll talk you later," Allison said awkwardly, before turning into the classroom. Scott stared after her longingly until the door closed completely and used werewolf speed to make it to his class before the final bell rang.

* * *

**So love it or hate it, I feel like its important that the OC's don't out stage the canon characters, because ultimately what we all love about Teen Wolf is the canon characters & relationships. So I'm trying to make Snow & Frost catalyst for bumping the characters into each other. But some of the characters are hard to keep in character…phew…aka Stiles & Isaac with a side of Lydia.**

**Special Shout Out to Lycan Lover 411 for being my one & only reviewer. Thanks also to the lurkers who are following but not reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you.**


	4. Just So You Snow

**Ownership is disclaimed. See Ch. 1.**

"_You couldn't erase the past. You couldn't even change it. But sometimes life offered you the opportunity to put it right." _

― _Ann Brashares, __Girls In Pants: The Third Summer of the Sisterhood_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Peter killed Laura, you killed Peter, Peter came back from the dead, Peter is part of your pack?"

"Pretty much."

"And you trust him?"

"More than I should, but not as much as he thinks," Derek answered Frost.

"Where is he now?" Frost asked.

Derek said, " I don't know." Her hand flew up and smacked him in the back of the head. Derek laughed, "What was that? It felt like a little butterfly fluttering against my skull."

"Jerk," Frost snapped back a bit of laughter in her voice. "But, seriously, you have enough potential problems floating around unchecked. Peter should not be one of them."

"I know. What about Gerard any ideas what's happened to him?" Derek asked.

"Are you sure that it is him that's leaving these bodies behind?"

"Yeah, Scott confirmed Gerard's scent the night of the last victim."

Frost stood and paced the kitchen. "And Scott & this Dr. Deaton laced Gerard's pills with Mountain Ash before you were forced to bite him?"

"According to Scott. What are you thinking?"

"A lot of people don't understand the Rowan tree's potential and that's what Mountain Ash is, a rowan tree. It's much more than protection against the supernatural. In fact, it acts as a catalyst or conduit for the most powerful magic. The magic of belief."

"So what does that mean for Gerard?"

"He could be bound to a werewolf form, twisted into some new monster, or trapped between the corporeal and incorporeal. Scott could have believed the magic into something different from what he & Dr. Deaton planned just by imagining it differently."

"How do we find out for sure? How do we stop him?" Derek asked.

"I need to talk to Scott and Dr. Deaton. There are different forms of mountain ash, different species- all of this could play a factor. What they were both thinking as they put mountain ash into the pills… Hell, even what Gerard was thinking after you bit him could affect what he's become. And I as much as it makes me want to vomit, I need to see the bodies of the victims."

"How long do we have before this hits the point of no return?"

Frost sighed, "Not long. Beacon Hills is already making the gossip rounds. If you hadn't found scapegoats in the Argent woman and that kid Matt for the deaths caused by Peter and the kanima, I think we'd be looking at a full-scale PR clean up already. Bodies keep dropping and I won't be able to stop the next phase. You and I both know that doesn't turn out well."

"Makes sense the alpha pack's been keeping a low profile," Derek said.

"Yes, because they can't afford to get you killed. They believe their bloodlines are sacred and thus so are yours. Since only you and Peter are left from your line, you have value to them alive. The rest of your pack is in danger, Derek. That includes Scott and Stiles even if they don't believe you are their alpha and Stiles is human. In fact, I think every human you've mentioned will be caught in the crosshairs of this fight."

"I know. Dammit, it doesn't help that I screwed up with Scott from the beginning. He was just so twisted up in Allison Argent and all I could see was the past repeating itself."

"Gasp…Did Derek Hale just admit to making a mistake?...Wait, where's my mother? I swear the apocalypse just began."

Derek growled at her.

"Stow it, big bad wolf. You don't scare me," Frost said eyes twinkling with laughter.

"You and Snow were cut from the same cloth. You just hide it better than she does," Derek said with sudden insight, and, then, abruptly, he changed the subject, "Frost, I'm sorry about what happened with…I never meant to hurt you."

Her face paled, "I know, but you did. Look we can't undo what happened, and I'm still...I just don't…I've been so angry with you for so long and then you called and I wanted to ignore it, but Snow was Snow, and she…she misses you…and I still want to push you in a pool of water and drop a live wire in, but I care too much to let anyone else do it. So let's just not, you know, talk about the past. I'm here, I want to help, let's not muck it up with old shit."

Derek nodded, "Ok, but just how many ways do you have to torture me?"

"Derek, you know who my mom is, right?," she smiled evily. "Well, you really don't want to know."

* * *

Stiles waited until the Pre-calc teacher had assigned them classwork before poking Snow in the shoulder with his pencil. "So what's the first pack?" he whispered.

Isaac who was sitting across from Snow turned to listen as Snow answered, "The first pack."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"No, padawan, the first pack is just that the FIRST pack. Before werewolves became a whole bunch of different packs there was just one pack aka the FIRST pack," Snow whispered.

"So were they like uber-werewovles or something?" Stiles asked.

Snow tossed a tiny piece of paper at his head. "Nooo. The alpha pack just likes to think that because they have inflated egos. Honestly, I think the male ones are just compensating either that or the entire pack eats troll scat."

"Trolls are real?" Stiles asked eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What does troll scat do?" Isaac asked.

"It causes megalomania. Avoid troll scat dealers," Snow said with a shudder, "they are cray cray."

"Troll scat dealers?" the boys both asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah, there's a huge business in bodily fluids and scat among the supernatural set. Personally, I don't want any scat or spit or piss or jizz from some random creature up in my mouth or veins or well anywhere for that matter….but barring the poop and piss, Isaac," Snow said suggestively with a wink of her eye.

"You said that Derek descended from an unbroken line of wolves that started with the first pack. That makes him werewolf royalty?" Isaac asked attempting to ignore Snow's persistence.

Snow beamed at him, "Well, sort of, my future baby daddy. It's more like his family is famous than royalty. The alpha of the first pack was supposedly Fenrir from, you know, Norse mythology, but myths get twisted in retelling so who knows for sure. So besides being linked to a Norse wolf god and from an unbroken line, the alphas in his line have resisted the alpha pack for the last like 1000 years," Snow leaned across the aisle towards his desk. "And if you failed to understand my suggestive comment, I was trying to say, 'I WANT YOU.'"

Ignoring Isaac's continued embarrassment, Stiles said, "So the alpha pack is like a religious cult?"

Snow refocused, "Ding, ding, ding. Winner, winner, chicken dinner."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "So who has Spanish I third period?" Snow asked. "Or will I be learning to speak el Spanish with no amigos?"

* * *

Chris Argent reached for the phone as it rang. "Argent."

"Hello, Christopher."

He sat up a little straighter even though she couldn't see him. "Ma'am."

"An opportunity is about to present itself to strike the one who sits at the top. We believe her children may be in Beacon Hills. I want you to find and identify all of them. Do not engage them. Report back what you learn and we will plan from there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, Christopher, this time no questionable alliances."

**Sorry for the delay. I had the whole chapter except the end written a week ago, but I couldn't find a good way to bring it to a close.**

**Thoughts?**


	5. Snow Chance, Frost Balls

**Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter. And hopefully will get another up by New Year's**. **Teen Wolf is not owned by me.**

* * *

"_After all, if you do not resist the apparently inevitable, you will never know how inevitable the inevitable was." - Terry Eagleton, Why Marx Was Right_

Isaac and Scott stood next to the weights during their last period together. Since Lacrosse didn't start until spring so the fall they were required to take training and conditioning until the spring semester.

As the boys loaded weights onto the bar, Isaac sought Scott's advice. "So how do I get her to back off? She's…shit, I don't know what she is. Crazy, maybe? If she's not, I'm going to be because she's driving me that way. I've known her for less than 24-hours and I've been tempted to go psychotic werewolf on her at least once every hour she's been around."

Isaac slid under the bar and began to pump the weights. Scott pretended to spot the other werewolf.

"I don't know. She seems harmless enough." His eyes grew distant as he thought about it. "Maybe she's just coping or something with moving to a new place. Have you tried talking to her?"

He stared up at Scott his eyes widening in surprise as he growled under his breath. "How did you miss this during study hall? I told her she was nice, but that I wasn't interested. She smiled patronizingly, patted my hand, and said, 'resistance is futile, but it was cute how I kept trying.' Then, she went back to talking to Allison and Lydia about going shopping or something."

"That was because Scott only had eyes for Allison," Stiles said. The two werewolves stopped what they were doing as the other boy walked up.

Turning to Scott, Isaac's face twisted in disbelief. "She broke up with you months ago. How long are you going to stay hung up on her?"

"Probably until she changes her mind or pigs fly. Whichever comes first."

Scott glared at his best friend before changing the subject. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just visiting the office, and snooping in Isaac's girlfriend's file," Stiles said. He pulled the file from behind his back. Isaac snarled at the girlfriend comment. Stiles flipped open the file in response. "She's 16. Born on December 21. Huh, that's ironic, since it's the first day of winter. Although, it has to suck for presents." He stopped speaking as he read the file.

"How did you get her record?" Isaac asked.

"Harris sent me to the office for hanging outside the AP Biology class."

"Why were you outside the AP Biology class?"

"Waiting on Lydia. Her middle name is 'era'? Ay-ruh? E. I. R. A. Not sure how to say that. Apparently, Frost is her legal guardian."

"Wait a minute, why were you waiting on Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"Didn't you know? Stiles has a ten year plan to win Lydia's heart," Scott answered throwing a towel at his best friend.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

Scott and Stiles shared a look. "Resistance is futile." Isaac picked up the towel Scott has thrown at Stiles rolled it up and popped it at the two boys who moved out of the way laughing.

* * *

"Can I drive your car?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been in a car with you."

"Four years ago. And?"

"You're not driving my car."

"Please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top."

"No."

"I'll have to share the story when Snow dropped the magic dust on you and…"

"Fine, you can drive my car."

* * *

"Is that Frost driving Derek's car?" Stiles asked as he waited with Isaac and Scott outside the school by his jeep.

"He never lets me drive his car," Isaac said.

"He let Scott last year when we were trying to stop Peter."

"It was a diversion. And Derek went on for an hour with this really graphic explanation of what he would do to my insides if I got a single scratch on it."

"Leverage. Frost has leverage," Snow supplied as she joined them at the jeep. Surprisingly, she didn't manhandle Isaac who was leaning against it. Frost parked the car next to Stiles jeep.

"So Frost has Derek by the balls?" Stiles smiled evilly. "I'd like to have him by the balls."

"I heard that." Derek glared at Stiles in annoyance as he got out of the passenger side.

"Who has who by the balls?" Frost grinned conspiratorially.

"Derek's balls. You have them. Stiles wants them." Snow's eyes danced with mischief despite the fact she stated the facts without any emotion.

"Huh," Frost turned and raked her eyes up and down Derek's body. "Derek's balls are very popular."

The alpha werewolf met Frost's eyes. Annoyance covered his face. "Standing right here."

"By all means, feel free to chime in. They are your balls."

"We are not discussing my balls. We are discussing Gerard." The words came out of clipped and short.

"Oh, do you know a lot about Gerard's balls?" Frost barely finished speaking before laughter slipped out.

The teens watched the two adults oddly fascinated by Derek's response to Frost's teasing. Stiles grabbed Scott's arm excitedly. "It's like watching my every fantasy come true."

Scott laughed. "So far today you've confessed to dreaming about Derek, wanting his balls, and now to fantasizing about him."

"What can I say I'm attracted to the lingering sense of impending death that hangs around his werewolf ass?"

"Wanna-be! Stiles has a man crush on you!" Snow giggled delightedly. Derek ignored her in favor of glaring at the still laughing Frost.

Isaac turned to Snow an expression of curiosity on his face. "Why do you call him, wanna-be?"

Her whole face lit up with a smile, but Isaac knew he was in trouble when her eyes twinkled. "How about you take me out on a date Friday night? I'll tell you all about it."

"Maybe I don't want to know that badly."

"Maybe you protest too much."

"Maybe you don't take a hint."

"Then, you shouldn't be subtle."

"I already tried not being subtle."

"Oh, was that what study hall was?"

"Yes, damnit. I don't want to go out with you."

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't. Resist..mumph." Isaac slapped his hand across Snow's mouth pulling her close.

Their argument attracted the attention of the rest of the group. "When I did that she kicked me."

"I can kick you." Frost's lips twitched. "In the balls."

"Maybe we should just get started." The alpha werewolf sighed in defeat. He informed them that they were going to meet up at Dr. Deaton's office and everyone piled into vehicles. To the frustration of Isaac and the joy of Snow, Isaac and Snow ended up in the back of Derek's car. Frost tossed Derek back his keys before they left with a comment about Derek regaining his manhood.

On the trip to Deaton's office, Snow filled in Derek and Frost on her day. When she was quite for a moment, Isaac asked, "Is she always liked this?"

"Yes," Frost, Snow, & Derek answered in unison.

* * *

Allison entered the house. "Dad?" She opened the door of the study to find her father on the computer.

Chris looked up and smiled half-heartedly at his daughter. "Good, you're home."

Allison gave her dad a side hug as she rounded the desk. Her mother's death and the events that followed it had brought them closer. "What's wrong?"

"Your great-aunt called."

"I have a great-aunt?"

"Yes, Giselle is Gerard's sister. She called to inform us that something other than werewolves may be in Beacon Hills."

"Like the kanima?"

"No." Chris pushed back from the chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad, whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I know." Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked away from Allison. "The Fae."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. :D**


	6. Frosty Answers

**Alas, Teen Wolf belongs to its owners whoever that legally is.**

* * *

"_When you cross over into the weird stuff, there's no going back. Hector has a theory on it. Calls it the law of 'Anomalous Phenomena Attraction.' He explained it to me once. Didn't really pay attention, but it boils down to 'weird shit pulls in more weird shit."_

― _A. Lee Martinez, Gil's All Fright Diner_

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" Snow voice rang out through the empty waiting area of the veterinary clinic. Arm snugly linked through Isaac's, she seemed oblivious to the resigned expression on his face. As they reached the gate in the railing, Isaac stopped dead in his tracks but Snow put a hand on the gate and pushed it open. She pulled the reluctant werewolf through the opening.

Derek sent a questioning glance to Frost who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Then, she held the gate open for the alpha. "Hello," a voice from the back called. Dr. Deaton joined them taking in Snow and Isaac as he entered the room. "You must be Snow. Stiles was just telling me how delighted he is that you are here."

"Stiles is my second favorite person in Beacon Hills and padawan to my Yoda!" Her head bobbed up and down as she peered around the vet looking for Stiles. "Where is he?" Deaton pointed to the back and Snow dragged Isaac with her to find him.

Turning to Frost and Derek, "And you are the one we've been waiting on."

She extended a hand, which he took. "Frost Morgan."

"Dr. Deaton. Any relation to Anand Morgan?" Deaton's smile never changed, but Frost sensed he was testing her.

"My mother."

"You'll have to give her my regards. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of her company." Deaton shifted his gaze to Derek. "And Derek, how did you come to keep such lovely company as Miss Morgan?"

"Please, call me Frost."

"It's a long story." Derek looked uncomfortable with Deaton's question. The vet chose not to pursue it further, but instead focused on the task at hand.

"Frost, I understand that you are here to offer us assistance. Perhaps you can help us resolve our mystery."

Disconcerted by his knowledge of her mother, she gave him a tight smile. "It's why I am here."

* * *

A few hours later, Isaac, Snow, and Stiles walked into the clinic a second time that day. Only this time, each person held a bag of food or a holder of drinks. As they entered, Frost was in the middle of addressing Scott, Dr. Deaton, and Derek.

"Not much can cause that kind of fear." She gazed into space. A wrinkle formed between her brows.

"I admit that I am at a loss. The varied location of the attacks and the lack of wounds on the victims…I spoke to the coroner who concluded that all of them did indeed die of symptoms associated with extreme fear. High levels of epinephrine and norepinephrine in the bloodstream." Deaton moved out of the way as the three teens passed out burgers, fries, and drinks. Several looks of confusion turned in his direction. "Adrenaline and noradrenaline. Part of the fight or flight response triggered by fear."

"Literally, scared to death?" Snow cocked her head in disbelief. "Frost is right that takes a lot of fear to overload the bodies natural defenses if there's not already a preexisting heart condition."

Scott nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. "And I'm sure that I smelled Gerard at the last crime scene."

"Murpmph mumph…" Stiles swallowed the fries in his mouth. "So what can cause death by fright? Freddy Krueger?"

Snow frowned at Stiles. "Freddy Krueger? Pssh. Figament of human imagination."

"Knufflebunnies?"

Frost made a choking coughing sound. Someone placed a cup in her hand ,which she drank greedily while Snow patted her back. When she regained her ability to speak, she gave Stiles a look of disbelief. "What is wrong with him?" Frost arched an eyebrow in Derek's direction.

"Everything."

Frost rolled her eyes at him. "I seriously doubt knufflebunnies, whatever that is, caused the death of four people." Frost tilted her head in thought. "What about the Nalusa Falya?"

"I believe that the Nalusa Falya is almost extinct." Dr. Deaton paused eating as he considered the suggestion. "And I believe that the Nalusa poisons its victim after causing it to pass out from fright. The vicitim takes their own life after the Nalusa's evil causes them to murder their loved ones."

"Demon Monkeys! Nasty, icky, oozing things!" Snow's eyes narrowed and her face twisted into a grimace.

"Demon monkeys? Oozing?" Stiles looked strangely delighted by the idea.

"So not the Nalusa Falya." Derek motioned for Frost to continue.

"Apparitions. Ghost. Poltergists." Frost's lips turned down. "Although the energy to manifest enough to physically interact with this plane takes years to acquire. I can't imagine that Gerard would have had the time to do so."

"Ghosts don't have a smell," Derek added.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" A hand slapped the metal exam table. Stiles looked at Derek and Frost in disbelief. "Ghosts are real?"

"How do you know they don't have a smell?" Isaac asked.

Scott remained quiet, but his expression suggested that the conversation was a little overwhelming.

"I'm surprised you haven't run into any yet." Snow patted Scott's shoulder gently. "Supernatural attracts supernatural. I'm surprised all you've had so far is a kanima, other werewolves, and hunters." A cheeky grin split her face. "Of course, you've met me and Frost." Frost glared at her sister and made a cutting motion at the throat. "What they have to be wondering especially after you went namesake on Derek's feet last night?"

"How about we discuss this later, sister mine?" Dark blue eyes remained narrowed on the pale blue pair.

Snow huffed out a breath of air and it came out as a puff of white smoke. "Oh, so scared, it's so cold in here." She rubbed her arms mockingly before sticking out her tongue. Still, she didn't say anything more on the subject.

The conversation continued on for another hour. The group found chairs and settled in for the long haul. "Am Fear Liath Mor?" Snow muttered.

"Am what?" Scott asked.

"Am Fear Liath Mor. The Tall Grey Man? Sends his victims into a blind panic. Nothing like blindly running down a path, sheer cliff on one side stone on the otherside to get the heart pumping or to you know fall off of." Snow gestured with her hands to indicate a man running and falling off a cliff. She even added sound effects. "PHeeeewww…Splat."

"Not a bad suggestion. The Am Fear Liath Mor exists somewhere between being corporeal and incorporeal. Do you think the mountain ash could have hindered the change in such a way, Frost?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Yes, I think it's a good chance. Scott doesn't strike me as a the kind of guy who wants anyone dead even his enemies." Scott didn't protest the assessment, so Frost continued. "If you focused more on preventing Gerard from becoming a werewolf and not on killing him when you were preparing the mountain ash, you may have left room for the magic to come up with its on solution. The Am Fear Liath Mor was created by a similar lack of direction."

"Does it bother anyone else that she talks about magic like it has a mind of its own?" Isaac asked.

"That's not it exactly." Snow looked at Deaton, Derek, or Frost to see if they were going to explain. When none of them jumped in to clarify and continued to discuss the Am Fear Liath Mor, she dropped her voice down low and leaned closer to Isaac and Stiles. "Think of magic like water. It's a liquid so it takes the shape of whatever its put in like my cup. In this case your belief or your will replaces the cup." Snow pulled the lid off her cup and poured the contents on the tile. "But if you just pour it out on the floor it will move and flow along the surface of the table according to certain universal rules like gravity. There are certain rules that can't be broken so the magic like water flows into the cracks until it's fulfilled its purpose."

"What exactly does the Am Fear Liath Mor look like?" Scott asked.

"A tall grey man in the mist, but I'm not convinced that's exactly what we have here." Frost shoved her chair back suddenly and began to pace the floor. Her hand ran through her long black hair. "I feel like the answer is right there just out of reach but completely obvious."

Dr. Deaton watched the young woman pace agitatedly. His expression remained calm but thoughtful. "I agree it does seem as though we are missing the answer."

Scott groaned loudly in frustration. "This is insane. How many different things are out there? I thought this was a short list."

"It is." Derek glanced at Frost from where he leaned against the wall. "And there are more things out there than names for them."

Suddenly, Frost stopped in her tracks.

"Barghest."

Derek growled and Snow's head snapped up. "But mom has…?" She trailed off as she stood and walked over to her sister.

"Stiles, do you still have that map you made of the attack locations?" Dr. Deaton asked. Stiles pulled out his phone and opened the app before handing it to the vet. "All the locations of the bodies were found close to remote, little traveled roads."

"What is exactly is a barghest? And what does the location of the bodies have to do with it?" Scott scratched his head.

Stiles understood. "Black dog, Black Shuck, Hellhound? Nothing?"

"Aren't those just other names for werewolves?" Issac asked.

Snow shuddered and a shadow crossed her expression. "Not even close. More like evil, demonic ghost dogs. Their creepy semi-corporeal selves can be avoided by staying off deserted path & roads. Even the trods are not safe from them."

"Trods?" Stiles eyes gleamed as the wheels in his brain turned.

"So how do find out for sure?" Derek eye's glowed red as he looked at Frost. "And how do we stop one?"

"You don't stop a barghest. You run in the other direction and hope the human sacrifice you tripped keeps it occupied." Snow offered her suggestion nonchalantly.

"Trods? Human Sacrifices? What exactly are you two?" Stiles gave Snow and Frost a knowing look.

Frost sighed with resignation. She was silent for a moment, before smiling enigmatically. "To know for sure you'd need to get a straight answer from my mother, and, honestly, you are more likely to lay a golden egg than have that happen. But most of the time, we claim to be Tuatha De Dannan."

"Tuatha De Dannan. What is that?" Scott frowned in confusion.

"Fairy, Fae, pixie, brownie, seelie or unseelie, the good folk, banshee, selkie, kelpie, gnomes, goblins, trolls." Stiles sucked in a huge breath at the end.

Scott's eyes widened in confusion. "Like Tinkerbell?"

Stiles hit his forehead with his palm. "Dude, I don't know how you survive."

Frost laughed a tinkling sound and turned to Derek, "What do you think, Derek? Am I a Tinkerbell?"

"If anyone is Tinkerbell, it's me because I am the only one who actually spilled fairy dust on someone. I mean that one time I even got Derek…"

Derek cut her off with a growl.

"Ok, I get it you don't want me to tell them about how I convinced you that…"

This time he let loose a roar that shook everything.

"Geez Louise, panties in a wad much?" Snow span on her heels and walked out of the room. Isaac watched her go.

"Really?" Frost chastised the alpha werewolf before giving Stiles an appraising glance. "So how well do you play bait?"

* * *

**A lot of exposition in this chapter, so I hope its not too boring. BTW I love reviews.**


	7. Snow Questions

**Teen Wolf=not mine**

* * *

"_There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance.__ "-__Gilbert Parker_

* * *

"Lydia," Allison called to her best friend. "I have a question."

"And I may or may not have an answer." The strawberry blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed her books from her locker. She pursed her lips checking her lipstick.

"In the bestiary." Allison bit her bottom lip as she tried to make up her mind whether to ask Lydia or not. "Um..Did you find anything about the Fae?"

"The Fae in general or a specific type."

"There's more than one kind?" Allison's eyes widen in surprise. Her dad clamed up tighter than a bank vault after telling her about the Fae. She tried asking more about them, but he said he'd take care of it.

Lydia cut her eyes to the other girl as they walked to their AP U.S. History class. "Why don't you know this? You're the one from a family of hunters."

"Because I don't read archaic Latin."

"I suppose there is that. And yes, there are," Lydia stretched the word out in disdain as she rolled her eyes, "more than one type of Fae. Most cultures of the British Isles and the European continent have tales of creatures now labeled as Fae."

"The Fae, huh?" A blur of white and blue hair flashed in the corner of Allison's eye. "And, honestly, I wouldn't call any of them that to their face. Major insult. Right up there with being called fairies and elves." Snow crinkled her nose in distaste. "Stupid, Lord of the Rings. Although that Viggo Mortensen and Orlando Bloom, yum yum." She was wearing a pair of clunky high healed black boots that laced up the front with neon pink tights a black twill mini skirt crisscrossed with leather strips and a neon pink V-neck t-shirt emblazoned with "What I really need are minions." By the way, I dig that you are like a kick ass hunter, Allison. Girl Power and all that."

"I didn't know that you knew that." Allison looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I just thought we should be honest with each other if we're going to be besties and all. Is that a Diane Von Furstenberg, Lydia? "

Lydia puckered her lips and then smiled. "Yes."

"I love this take on her classic wrap dress and it looks amazing on you. This is me being jealous of your style. My freak hair does not allow me to pull off anything classy." A shadow crossed her face before her normal perky and friendly expression returned. "So you want to watch my sister Frost use Stiles as a human sacrifice tonight?"

Allison grabbed the girl by the arm jerking her to a stop right before they went into their class. "Human sacrifice?"

Snow burst into laughter at the look of horror on Allison's face. "Not literally, he's playing bait for Frost's theory."

* * *

"So why does the human have to be bait again? Doesn't it make more sense to use a werewolf who has super senses, great reflexes, and the ability to heal from just about anything!" Stiles gave Scott a hopeful look. "I'm breakable. I'm fragile. All I have is sarcasm going for me."

"Dr. Deaton and Frost said the barghest isn't as likely to be drawn to other supernatural creatures. Derek even promised to protect you."

"Only after Frost threatened to freeze his testicles."

"Well, there is that." Scott flashed a crooked grin at his best friend.

* * *

"Seriously, you have to tell me about this fairy dust incident!" Stiles widen his eyes and placed his hands together prayer style as they sat in their math class.

Isaac pretended not to be interested in the conversation by keeping his eyes on the board. "No. It's leverage and I'll only tell when it benefits me."

"How about if Isaac stops running from you? Maybe takes you on a date? Would you tell me then?"

"Hey…Leave me out of this." Isaac glared at Stiles.

Snow stared off for a moment in thought. Then, a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin split her face. "Deal. Isaac takes me out on a date, and I tell you with the strict stipulation you can never actually mention the details to anyone. " She held out her hand to him. Stiles thought about it a second before he took it.

"Deal." A spark of electricity ran between their hands. Snow just grinned as her blue eyes appearing to twinkle with mischief.

"This feels like a betrayal." Isaac gave the other boy a nasty look.

Snow turned to him her grin mocking him. "Not a betrayal, a strategic alliance. Eventually, you are going to accept the inevitable." She glanced back at Stiles. "Oh, and, Stiles, you should never make a deal without some major negotiations. Breaking a deal with someone like me invokes some seriously bad cosmic juju. Just saying."

"That's not creepy at all."

* * *

Frost handed a handheld radio to Stiles. "You can use this to get in touch with us. We'll stay as close as we can, but the barghest won't come to you if we are with you."

"You're sure it has to be me?" Stiles gulped. Before anyone could answer, a flash of beams turned them towards the entrance to the parking lot. The car parked and Allison and Lydia stepped out.

"I still don't see why you needed me to come. I don't particularly enjoy wandering about the woods at night," Lydia's voice rang out in the silence.

"Who invited them?" Derek's asked turning to glare at Scott.

"Yay! You came." Snow beamed at the two girls as they reached the group. "And look you brought your own toys!" she said when she saw that Allison held her bow

Allison gave a dark look to Derek, but she didn't say anything. Derek caught the look, but turned back to Scott. "Still haven't told her?"

"Well, I suppose, one of them would work…"Frost answered Stiles.

Scott and Stiles snapped, "No."

Frost smiled at them a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Then, I suggest that we split up and pace Stiles along the path. Scott, why don't you take…I'm sorry…who are you?"

The girls introduced themselves. "Scott, take Allison & Lydia with you and follow Stiles about a half mile back on the path. Isaac and Snow, you keep the path parallel to you on your left, but try to stay on the ridgeline. Derek and I will keep the path on our right. Stiles, after you."

* * *

"I am so going to die," Stiles muttered as he wandered down the deserted forest path. "Send the human, she said."

"I'm bored," Snow's voice crackled through the radio. "So we're going to play a game! So Stiles, would you rather be eaten by a werewolf or frightened to death by a barghest?"

Stiles mulled over the question as Frost hissed through the radio "Snow!"

Ignoring the older woman, he pushed the button and replied. "Frightened to death by a barghest. Derek, would you rather Snow tell us about the fairy dust or Frost freeze your balls?"

Silence. "Haha…Stiles, I think I love you. And you know he'd rather have Frost mess with his balls." Snow's answered for Derek followed by her laughter before she let go of the button.

"Would you two rather I ripped out your hearts or your throats?" Derek's voice growled out from the radio. A shudder went through Stiles. _That would be a no to both!_ Stiles thought to himself.

"Really, wanna-be? All you had to say was that you didn't want to play. Scott, would you rather get shot with wolfsbane or never speak to Allison again?"

* * *

"Dammit, can she not take anything seriously?" Derek muttered as his eyes narrowed. Frost placed her hands over Derek's where he gripped the radio so tightly the plastic was starting to crack. She pulled his fingers loose and took the radio back from him turning it down a smidge as the teens continued their game of "Would you rather…"

She frowned at him as he looked at her. "Derek, there are a bunch of teenage kids running around the woods at night trying to bait a barghest into coming out. Out of all of them, Snow knows exactly what the barghest is capable of and how difficult stopping it is going to be. If they want to play a game to keep their minds occupied, let them. Besides, she's using this as way to check in on Stiles whom she's actually worried about."

"I'm going to get them all killed," Derek growled out a moment of panic flashing across his features. "Like Jack."

Frost jerked back from Derek with a hiss before spinning and walking away from him. He watched her go, his face tight with a grimace. He followed her nearly running into her when she stopped suddenly and span back towards him forcing him to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling.. "Jack…" She swallowed realizing she was inches from his face. "Jack made his own choices. You weren't responsible for that. You've got to learn how to forgive yourself. For your family. For Jack."

Derek stared at her pain evident in his eyes as he gripped her shoulders. "How do I forgive myself when you can't forgive me?"

Her face softened as she laid her free hand on his chest, "Derek, It's not…"

"STILES!" Snow's voice rang through both the radio and the forest.

* * *

"Snow, would you rather go out on date with Isaac or spend 20 minutes making out with him?" Allison's voice came over the radio. Snow looked over at Isaac who looked interested in her answer.

"Date because who says we wouldn't make out for longer than that on a date?" Snow replied with a grin as she stared directly in his eyes. "Stiles, would you rather eat poop or make out with Derek?" She released the button smiled at Isaac and said, "But we could just go ahead and try out the making out thing if you want, we are all alone out here in the woods."

In that moment, he decided that two could play that game. Isaac cocked a brow at the girl as he sauntered over to her. Getting in her personal space much the way she usually did to him, he backed her up to a tree. Her lips parted as he stared down into her blue eyes and lifted a hand to grab a strand of her hair before running it through his fingers. He leaned down close to her lips as her eyes fluttered shut, "If we go out on date, Snow, I'm pretty sure we won't just be making out." His breath fluttered over her lips. "But I'm not going out on date with you." Her eyes snapped open, a brief look of hurt flashed in her eyes, before her eyes widened as she pushed him back to give her room to bring the radio to her lips.

"Stiles? Are you ok?" Isaac realized that other boy never answered Snow's question as the silence lengthened on the radio. He could hear her heartbeat increasing as she drew in a deep breath. "STILES!"

* * *

**AN: So I know it's been a million years since I last updated. I'm horrible person, but please review if you're still reading the story. :D**


	8. Snow Secrets

"_To know a man's secrets is to discover his weakness, and thus control his will" _

― _Jeremy Aldana_

* * *

"Scott, would you rather get shot with wolfsbane or never talk to Allison again?"

Allison's eyes shot to Scott's back. She had been grateful for Lydia's presence when Frost split her up with Scott. However, after Lydia complained for the millionth time about going into the forest, Allison found herself awkwardly walking behind Scott on the path in silence. "Wolfsbane," he said turning to look at her causing her to raise her eyebrows. "You have the radio." She looked down at the radio in her hand.

Holding the radio out to him, he refused to take it and turned back around to continue walking. "Scott said, wolfsbane." She said into the radio.

"Of course, he did," Lydia muttered as she caught up to Allison. "Ask Snow something about Isaac." Allison frowned at Lydia. "She started this."

"Snow, would you rather go out on date with Isaac or spend 20 minutes making out with him?" Allison asked holding down the talk button. She let go of the button, and the response was almost immediate.

"Date because who says we wouldn't make out for longer than that on a date?" The girls could hear the grin in her voice. "Stiles, would you rather eat poop or make out with Derek?"

Stiles didn't immediately respond and as the silence lengthened they all tensed up. When Snow's anxious voice came back over the radio asking "Stiles? Are you ok?,"the group held its collective breath. Snow screamed "STILES!" and it echoed oddly through the woods and the radio. Scott took off like a shot, but stopped about ahead of them when the radio crackled to life again.

* * *

"Chill, yoda. I'm still standing. Well, I'm sitting. Tripped on a root and dropped the radio and flashlight. But I'm glad to know you'd be devastated if something happened to me."

Frost's voice came over the radio. "Even Derek was worried about you, Stiles. Okay, that's a lie, but, seriously, You're sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, just bruised my manhood a little," Stiles answered Frost. He brushed his pants off and reached for the flashlight as he stood up. The light started to flicker and dim so he shook the tube in his hand until the light went out completely.

"Great the batteries are dead. " Stiles muttered under his breath. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness. Putting the radio up to his lips, he started, "Frost…" when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A chill shivered up his spine as he stared at something that could only be described as darkness absorbing darkness. All the night sounds of the forest stopped, throwing the path into an eerie unnatural quiet. Blind terror clutched at his heart as the darkness moved close enough for him to see red eyes and white gleaming teeth. They represented the only color in the whole hulking mass. As it moved its massive bulk with a fluid grace, there was no sound- not the crunching of leaves or the swish of air moving. Stiles froze in place as he became incapable of moving or making a sound to alleviate the dread that pumped through his system. His breathing became short and fast.

The creature growled low breaking the paralyzing fear just enough for Stiles to scream high pitched, "Barghest!" into the radio before dropping it and spinning to run back up the path. Each step jarred his whole body as he ran. He tripped on something he couldn't see. _This is it_. Face first in the ground, his whole body tensed for the pain of rending teeth and tearing claws.

All the werewolves took off at sprints at Stiles cry of "Barghest!"

* * *

Scott moved faster than he had in his entire life. His best friend would not become a victim of the barghest. He barely registered Stiles coming towards him before the boy tripped face first on the ground reveling a dark mass with two red gleams launching itself after the human. Scott bent his knees and leapt forward slamming into the barghest with a thud. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet muscles screaming in protest. Scanning the ground he saw that Stiles remained face first but seemed unharmed. The barghest rushed him again.

Scott's claws extended. The barghest launched itself at him. The force of the impact knocked Scott flat on his back. Massive doglike jaws snapped inches from his face as he drove his claws into its neck. Gerard's scent permeated from the barghest. _Ugh, rot and death. _Using his feet, he kicked the beast back as far as he could.

The barghest landed on its feet without a sound and moved quickly towards him again. Derek in full on alpha werewolf leapt on its back and pulled it down. The two monsters rolled across the ground and then stumbled back onto their feet. Derek growled low. The barghest attempted to go left but Derek blocked him.

* * *

Stiles heard the impact just above him and tighted his muscles even more. Something hit the ground and rolled in the leaves to his left. Realizing he wasn't dead, He pushed up off the ground and rolled over. The barghest lunged in front of him. "Shit," he scrambled backwards. To his left, Scott hit the ground with the barghest on top of him. Scott blocked with one arm and the barghest's jaws snapped inches from his face. He drove the claws on the other hand into its throat.

Stiles smelt it and began gagging. _Shit covered in garbage rolled in vomit._ He missed what happened next but when his stomach stopped convulsing, Derek in full werewolf mode blocked the barghest. Isaac drug Scott up off the ground a few feet away. Both he and Scott wore their werewolf faces.

A hand grabbed Stiles arm pulling him up as well. White hair fluttered into his vision. "Snow?" She yanked him into an impressively tight hug before releasing him.

"This is a bad idea," she whispered as she turned to the werewolves circling the barghest. It stopped and went completely still. Her face paled. The barghest disappeared. "Oh, no!"

"What the hell?" he heard Isaac say.

Derek turned to them. His eyes stayed red and his claws extended. Snow stepped away from Stiles towards Derek. "It's still here."

The sound of leaves under feet heralded the arrival of Frost who took one look at the group and said, "Where are Allison and Lydia?"

Scott and Derek shared a look. The alpha wolf nodded his head and said, "Go." Scott flashed around them back up the path.

* * *

"I am not running through the woods in the dark," Lydia state emphatically as Scott took off down the path.

"Are you afraid of the woods at night?"

Lydia shot her a 'bitch, please' look. "I do not suffer from Nyctohylophobia. I just have no desire to damage my anterior talofibular ligament. I just bought a pair of nude Manolo Blahnik heels that I am planning to wear on my date with Aiden."

"Which twin is that?"

"The straight one." Lydia said with a flick of her hair and a smirk.

Allison nodded as though she'd known that all along and continued down the path slowly, unwilling to leave Lydia by herself.

"What did Snow say we were hunting?" Lydia asked.

"A barghest or black dog."

"How do they plan to find something that can walk without a sound?

"What do you mean?"

"'He takes the form of a huge black dog, and prowls along dark lanes and lonesome field footpaths, where, although his howling makes the hearer's blood run cold, his footfalls make no sound.' That's how W.A. Dutt described the black shuck in _Highways and Byways in East Anglia_. Some accounts place them as part of the Wild Hunt and that injuries caused by them will never heal."

Allison looked at Lydia eyes wide and jaw slack. "Sometimes you have a scary amount of knowledge."

Lydia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "None of you wanted to tell me about the supernatural last spring and I was used to resurrect Peter. So I took matters into my own hands this summer."

A noise on the path caused Allison to snap her bow up. She drew the string and arrow back. Her eyes focused on the dark between the trees. When she saw that it was Scott, she released the tension in the bow.

"Is Stiles okay?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, but his eyes scanned around them. "The barghest attacked him, but I got there in time. We had it cornered and then it just, I don't know, disappeared."

"Incorporeal." Lydia said.

"What?" Allison and Scott both asked.

"The barghest, it became incorporeal. According to the bestiary, barghest and their variations only need to be visible or corporeal when attacking something. That's why it doesn't make any sound when it walks. Werewolves can't go where it goes."

"I thought you hadn't finished translating it yet," Allison said.

"It's in alphabetical order."

* * *

Frost looked at Snow eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"I can't keep up with it like this," Snow whispered.

Derek said, "They were going to find out eventually, Snow."

"I hate you all." She snapped and then began slipping out of her tennis shoes. Her expression iced over as she pulled off her socks.

Isaac's eyes grew wide as she peeled her shirt off. "What are you doing?" He turned his back on her when she started unbuttoning her pants.

"Um..Yeah, Why are your clothes coming off?" Stiles said slapping a hand over his eyes and then cracking his fingers. Snow's clothes landed in a pile with her shoes. He blinked and Snow was gone. Instead a large glowing white dog with red ears stood in her place.

"Frost? Did she just?"

"Yeah, Snow can be Cwn Annwn." He gave her a wide-eyed look. Isaac turned around an odd look on his face as he took in the white dog. "Hound of Annwn. Part of the Wild Hunt. Fairy dog. She can go where the barghest goes." When Stiles didn't' respond, she threw her hands up and said, "Google it."

She grabbed Snow's clothes and shoes as Snow turned around a few times before taking off up the path. Derek, Isaac, and Frost took off after her. Stiles pulled out his phone and yelled, "How do you spell that?"

* * *

**Phew…done. This chapter was a beast to write! The story wanted to tell itself one way and I just wasn't ready for it. Plus there's a werewolf/barghest fight scene. Fights are extremely difficult to write well. So here it is, I'm not sure that it's that great but review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Defrost

**Teen Wolf not mine. Frost/Snow mine. (Here's an extra long chapter for taking a whole week to get it uploaded. Hope it doesn't disappoint.)**

* * *

"_And I felt like my heart had been so thoroughly and irreparably broken that there could be no real joy again, that at best there might eventually be a little contentment. Everyone wanted me to get help and rejoin life, pick up the pieces and move on, and I tried to, I wanted to, but I just had to lie in the mud with my arms wrapped around myself, eyes closed, grieving, until I didn't have to anymore." ― Anne Lamott, Operating Instructions: A Journal of My Son's First Year_

_The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them.-Publilius Syrus _

* * *

Trying to keep up with Snow proved difficult even for the two werewolves, she ghosted in and out between the trees. In fact, Isaac swore that a few times she disappeared completely only to reappear in front of them with a yip. He wondered what it was she was following, because despite the fact that it had smelt like rotting flesh, there had been no trace of its scent once it vanished.

In the distance behind him, he could hear Frost running along the path and Stiles trying to converse with her. Ahead of him, Scott, Allison, and Lydia's voices carried through the trees. Suddenly, Snow appeared in front of them a low growl reverberating as her hackles stood up. Derek motioned for him to slow up. Scott voice ahead of them cut off abruptly. Snow took off like shot towards them when the barghest lunged from seemingly thin air to latch onto her back leg with massive jaws. She let out a yelp of pain before snarling and twisting trying to reach it.

Derek signaled him to go left as the alpha wolf flanked it on the right. As they rounded the barghest, Isaac saw that Scott crouched protectively in front of Allison and Lydia although Allison drew her bow tracking both Snow and the barghest. The barghest began dragging Snow backwards off the path right in between him and Derek. An almost imperceptible crack preceded another howl of pain. Using the noise to cover their movements the two wolves launched at both sides of the barghest. Claws dug into the flesh of its sides unleashing another wave of rot into the air.

As their claws dug deep into its sides, it released Snow's leg and threw back its head in a soul-piercing howl. The werewolves pulled the massive beast away from the smaller Snow. It twisted itself to take a snap at Derek. Isaac struck again with his claws starting to gag a bit on the stench. Derek ripped claws through the face of the beast and yet nothing seemed to slow it down. It pulled itself away from Derek and lunged at Isaac forcing him back a step. Derek grabbed the beast and pulled it back towards himself.

"Let go of it!" Frost yelled as ice enveloped its legs. Both werewolves released the barghest as the creature fought to free itself from the encroaching ice. The ice proved itself stronger than the beast and all that was left was a black gleaming ice sculpture with glowing red eyes. Isaac turned to see Frost dark black hair dancing slightly in the air. However, the most disconcerting thing was the white glow emanating from under her skin, which dulled and faded as he watched.

Stiles stood slightly behind her mouth agape. "That was awesome!"

Derek and Isaac rolled their eyes. Of course, he thought this was awesome. A whimper from behind them snapped Isaac's head back to Snow. Blood stained her white fur down one of her back legs, which hung at a weird angle. "Shit," Isaac muttered. "Snow, are you, okay?" She whimpered mournfully trying to hobble on three legs. He moved towards her quickly.

Lydia asked, "That's Snow?"

* * *

Derek turned to Frost as Isaac moved to care for Snow. "Should I be concerned?"

Frost watched Isaac for a moment. "No, she's probably milking this for all its worth. We heal, not as fast as you, but we heal. Not that being a barghest munch is pleasant."

"So what we are going to do with this?" Stiles asked stepping closer to the frozen barghest. "Shatter it."

"No." Derek and Frost answered together.

"Then, what?"

Frost moved to his side staring at the barghest. "Because it was created by magic, it is caught between life and death. Unless we can undo the magic, it will return again and again."

Stiles looked at her eyes wide. "So what now?"

"The werewolves are going to haul it out of here to Dr. Deaton's truck. He, Derek, and I put together an iron and rowan cage to hold it behind the house. You've made a mountain ash barrier before, Stiles?"

"Uh, yeah." His eyes narrowed at the older woman.

"Then, I'll need you to make another one around the cage."

"Will it defrost?"

"Eventually." She gave him an enigmatic smile.

"I'll have Scott call Deaton."

"And I'll pry Snow off of Isaac."

"What about me?" Stiles asked.

"Keep an eye on that." Derek suggested.

Stiles turned back to the frozen barghest a chill running down his spine. He swore its red eyes followed his every move. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

* * *

Isaac ran his hands through Snow's fur which was incredibly soft. After explaining what happened to Scott, the other werewolf with his vet experience offered to look at Snow's back leg. She whimpered as she laid her head in Isaac's lap. Black crawled up his veins as he took some of her pain when Scott moved her leg.

"Definitely broken." Scott frowned. "it's not healing like us."

"She's not a werewolf," Allison said. "Lydia didn't you say that legends say that wounds from a barghest never heal."

"Yes, but that might not be true since she is both Fae and Cwn Annwn."

"That's not what they called themselves," Scott said. "Frost said, Tooth a day Dana? Too atha day dan in?"

"Tuatha Dé Dannan?" Lydia asked. "As in the Irish gods and goddesses? Part of the Proto-history of Ireland?"

Snow whimpered. "Perhaps we should figure out what to do about Snow's leg," Isaac said.

"How is she doing?" Frost said as she knelt beside Isaac. Derek and Stiles stood behind her.

"Her leg is broken," Scott said.

"Will she heal?" Isaac asked.

"Not like us, but faster than a human," Derek said.

"Really, Snow, did you have to let a barghest take a bite out of you?" Frost said. Snow snarled at Frost when she tried to pet her sister. "Yeah, yeah, I know you aren't a dog." She looked at Isaac's worried face and then at Scott, Allison, and Lydia who watched over Snow. "Thank you for looking after her." Derek sucked in a barely audible breath, which Frost ignored.

"Scott, call Deaton. I'm going to need you and Isaac to drag this thing back to the parking area." Derek said. Scott pulled out his phone and walked away. Isaac made to get up, but Snow whimpered and stared at him with big blue eyes. Isaac looked at Frost.

"Snow." Frost said with a stern look. She whimpered but took her head out of his lap. When he was gone with Derek, Frost said, "You need to change back so we can set your leg. If it heals wrong, I will re-break it." Snow whimpered softly and Frost turned to the remaining male. "Stiles, no more free peep shows, turn around. Ladies, perhaps you could help give us some privacy for a second." Lydia and Allison made a wall between Snow and the boys.

A very human scream filled the air as Snow became herself again. A few more grunts and moans of pain and Snow was semi dressed. "She's good. Do any of you know how to set bones?"

Stiles turned around and saw bone pushed through torn flesh. "Oh. My. God." And the boy dropped like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

The phone rang several times before someone answered. "La Maison d'Argent, Bonjour."

"Pourrais-je parler à Le Mère de Chasseurs."

"C'est de la part de qui?"

"C'est de la part de Christopher Argent."

"Ne quittez pas. Je vous le passé."

A few moments on hold and then he heard, "Christopher."

"Ma'am."

"What have you learned?"

"Two young women arrived several days ago to aid the local alpha, Derek Hale. The elder's name is currently unknown although she possesses the ability to manipulate temperature especially dropping things to a freezing point. The younger is named Snow Morgan and appears to be around 16 or 17 with white hair. Her abilities are unknown."

"Morgan? How very subtle of her?" Giselle said thoughtfully. "I'm impressed that you've been able to collect this information so quickly. I assume that Allison shared this information with you. She will continue to gather information for us. Her affection for the werewolf, Scott McCall, will not be a problem." Giselle made the last a statement not a question. The threat in her words chilled Christopher's blood.

"I will call when I have more information."

"I look forward to speaking to you again soon, Christopher. Tell Allison I said, hello."

* * *

Isaac held Snow as he carried her back towards the parking area as gently as he could. Her head lay in the crook of his neck, which she held onto with her arms. He felt a bit awkward considering she had no pants on, but there had been no way for her to get them back on with the splint on her leg. She whimpered as her leg jarred. "You, ok?"

"Yes, peachy. I love having my leg chewed off by barghests," the girl muttered.

"Does that happen often?"

"More than you'd think." She said blowing an angry breath of air on his neck. "But hey, on the bright side, we get more quality time together. Too bad I'm in agonizing pain."

"I prefer you not in agonizing pain," Isaac said. She lifted her head to stare at his profile.

"Careful, Isaac, I might get the wrong idea and think you like me," she said with a genuine smile.

"Let's hope not." He had a hint of a smile on his lips. "So you call Derek wanna-be wolf because you can actually become a Cwn Annwn?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Snow answered after a few moments. "Although, I suppose now that he's an alpha, he's closer to being a wolf than before." Snow hissed softly as she shifted in his arms. "His sister Laura could be a wolf when she was the alpha. A massive unnatural wolf, but still a wolf." He heard her grind her teeth.

"How did you meet Laura and Derek?" Isaac asked hoping to distract her from the pain.

"My mom hired Laura to help me learn to be cwn Annwn. It's not the same as being a werewolf, but I…" She trailed off and he looked down to see a blush covering her cheeks. "This is so stupid and embarrassing. I get stuck sometimes."

"Stuck?" He asked as he stepped over a log.

"Umm….yeah, as Cwn Annwn, I lose myself the way some werewolves do on the full moon and I can't seem to find my way to my two-legged self." She sighed, but refused to look up at him. "Anyway, because Laura was an alpha, she could reach me when I was like that and she helped me figure out how to keep it from happening every time."

"You found an anchor."

"Yeah. My sister. Although she's more mom than sister sometimes. What about you? Have you found yours?"

Isaac hesitated but answered, "My dad."

He could see the parking lot coming up. Strangely, he thought about dragging his feet, but the sound from behind him of Frost laughing at Scott and Derek carrying the barghest on ice forced his feet forward. Lost in his thoughts he almost missed when Snow said, "That must be nice. I don't even know who my dad is."

* * *

Several hours later…

Frost sent Lydia and Allison home after they got the frozen barghest into Deaton's truck since it was already 1:30 in the morning. Then, Stiles and Scott followed Derek's car back to the house where the Morgan sisters were staying. Deaton had Scott call his mom to meet them to set Snow's leg. After a lot of grunting and effort, the werewolves managed to get the barghest out of the truck and into the cage.

The cage consisted of rowan branches wrapped around iron bars. Stiles dropped the last bit of the mountain ash and the werewolves tested the barrier.

Frost patted Stiles on the shoulder. "Well, that was the easy part, boys."

"Easy," Stiles said. "I almost became barghest dinner. The barghest used Snow as a chew toy. And that was easy?"

Frost smiled at the younger boy. "Yep. Now, I have to figure out how to unmake the magic that holds it together."

The back door opened and Melissa McCall stepped out into the back yard.

"How's the patient?"

"I gave her some painkillers, she might be a little loopy. But as long as she doesn't jar the bone before they knit back together, she should be fine."

"Thanks, mom."

"Well, I'm glad that I have something to contribute. I'm a little new to this supernatural business. Scott, I'm heading home. Don't stay out too long. It's already two in the morning and you have school tomorrow."

Scott, Deaton, and Stiles decided to leave after her. Isaac went inside to hang out with Snow leaving Derek and Frost outside sitting on the back step. "Well, that wasn't a total clusterfuck," Frost said wearily.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to Snow wasn't your fault."

"Huh," Frost said. "This feels a bit familiar. Like we've already had this conversation before only I was telling you that your family and Jack and everything else that you blame yourself for is not your fault."

"I'd have to disagree," a voice said from the side of the house. Derek stood and pushed Frost behind him.

"Peter," Derek growled.

"Derek, do introduce me to your friend?" Peter smiled. Frost attempted to move out from behind the alpha wolf, but he held her in place with an iron grip on her arm. "Really, no need for the aggression, nephew. I'm not here to hurt your girlfriend."

"I think you should be more concerned with his girlfriend hurting you, jackass," Frost snapped. "He told me out about Laura. And as far as I'm concerned, dead was a good place for you to be."

"Frost," Derek warned as he felt cold spread up his hand and arm. She attempted to reign in her temper. "Where have you been, Peter?"

"Looking for Boyd and Erica, of course," he said. "And I think I have a lead if you are interested, Derek."

Derek glared at his uncle, but he allowed Frost to step to his side. "Peter, Frost. Frost, Peter. Now talk."

"A true conversationalist, my nephew." Peter smirked. "I believe that our wayward teen wolves never left Beacon Hills. If I'm correct they are in the hands of the alpha pack."

"Well, shit," Frost said as she took Derek's hand and he tightened his around it. "I don't suppose, you have any idea where in Beacon Hills?"

* * *

Isaac found Snow sitting in the middle of the couch watching TV her leg in a temporary cast propped on an ottoman. "Isaaaacc," she slurred. "Come sit. TV. Watch."

The house was bare of most furniture and the couch was the only place to sit in front of the TV. How bad could it get, Snow was drugged and half asleep. He sat down beside her. She scooted over towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to…" She giggled, "to have sex with you." Her face grew sad and tears pooled in her eyes. "But you don't want me? Am I ugly? My hair makes me ugly like an old lady, doesn't it?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Isaac looked at the obviously high Snow and figured she wouldn't remember this in the morning so he was honest. He wiped the tear away and ran his hand through her snowy white strands, which were missing her blue streaks since she turned into the Cwn Annwn. "You and your hair are beautiful, and maybe, just maybe, as the guy I want to do the chasing. Now, go to sleep, Snow." He moved his arm across her shoulders and she curled into his side as best she could.

"Tease," she muttered softly. "How am I …not fall in… with you…say stuff like that..." A snore told him she was out and he only planned to stay there for a few minutes before leaving. However, the warmth of her next to him and the steady beat of her heart lulled him to sleep as well.

* * *

Peter only knew a general area to look in, but didn't have any other information. They all agreed to look into it tomorrow. Derek sent Peter packing and they went into the house.

"Damn, he's creepy as fuck," Frost said. Derek didn't reply as they walked through the small kitchen into the living room where the TV played softly. "Shit, I knew I should have nipped this in the bud." Derek peered over her shoulder to see Snow both legs propped on an ottoman next to Isaac's though his stayed away from the one in the splint. He had an arm around the girl who'd curled herself into his side. Both had the even breathing of deep sleep. "Now, I have to have the sex talk with her."

Derek snorted out a laugh as they moved out of the living room. "I think she knows what sex is."

Frost rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be an ass. You could spend another night in the foyer." He growled at her. "I meant what sex does for us. We are our mother's daughters after all."

The alpha werewolf cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Are we seriously having a conversation about sex?"

"Yes, now explain."

"Sex…" Frost blushed as she met green eyes before trying to turn away.

"I don't think so," Derek said pulling her back to face him. "Not after you called yourself my girlfriend to my uncle outside."

"Damn, I thought I got that one past you. Freudian slip? Slip of the tongue?"

"Nice try. Now sex with you, does what?" He asked again, her face inches from his.

"I hate you." She rasped out.

"Stop stalling."

"Can't you just leave it alone?" she asked.

"No, you brought it up."

"Fine," she snapped. Fire flashed in her blue eyes. "Like our mother, sex empowers us. Like charging a freaking battery. Our magic becomes stronger, more wild, and dangerous. Now are you happy?"

He laughed at her angry expression. "Yes, now I'm happy. And damn, I've missed you." Derek's face softened and he looked away from her. "I know you hate me for killing Jack that full moon. I know you loved him."

Frost felt the fight go out of her. "No, I hate you for leaving me when I needed you the most." She jerked out of his arms and started up the stairs. But she stopped on the steps, her spine stiff as she ground out, "No…You need to know this. We didn't find out until after you left, when the withdrawl kicked in and tried to...kill myself, but Jack had been dosing me with fairy dust for months. Every time I tried to leave him, he upped it. I was fighting it …him…because I was in love with you. You saved me from one monster, Derek, but you left me with the one I couldn't fight without you. Myself."

She couldn't move as tears dripped out of her eyes. They froze as they fell and pinged on the steps. A creak on the step and then his hands turned her around. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I could bring him back from the dead and kill him over again, I would. Maybe give him to your mom." He frowned. "I knew he was the one killing all those people and your mother was preparing to wipe out the entire town to ensure no one found out about the supernaturals, but I never thought he was. Shit, you and he were having… Frost…Damn that son of a bitch to hell." He pulled her into his arms and she let out a choked sob. She clung to him as a dam burst inside of her where she put all her feelings of worthlessness, shame, and despair.

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you stay, Derek?" His shirt muffled her voice.

"Because I'm a coward." Derek said into her hair. "I thought you loved him. I couldn't face your rejection when you found out he died because of me."

He held her there on the stairs until her sobs subsided. She pulled back and looked at him "Stay. I don't," she sucked in a strangled breath. "I can't."

"Shh. I'll stay." Derek followed her up the stairs to her room. They lay down on the bed and he pulled her into his arms feeling like he was home for the first time in four years.

* * *

**Special thanks for new follows/favorites from FlyingPurpleUnicorn, suttonsays, justanamelessgirl & LilMissChinie. Thanks to Shell8bee, Lycan Lover 411, and LoveSuperman for their reviews. And to all the lurkers, I love that you stop by to.**

**Translation of the French (please note I don't actually speak French)**

"**La Maison d'Argent, Bonjour."- The house of Argent, hello.**

"**Pourrais-je parler à La Mère de Chasseurs." Could I speak with the Mother of Hunters?**

"**C'est de la part de qui?" Who is calling?**

"**C'est de la part de Christopher Argent." Christopher Argent is calling.**

"**Ne quittez pas. Je vous le passé." Please hold. I'm transferring your call.**

**More reviews make me happy. Reviews= :) No reviews= :(**


	10. Spring Melt

**FYI: This chapter is definitely got mature scenes and themes in it. **

**As always, Teen Wolf is not mine.**

* * *

"_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now"_

_You were there, impossibly alone" _

_-Linkin Park_

"_Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living." _

― _Jo Nesbø_

* * *

The feeling of being watched forced him to open his eyes. Sleepy dark blue eyes met his and he could see a hint of a smile on her lips. "Mornin'" she said.

"Morning."

"Not to use you and kick you out, but…" she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "I think you should probably skedaddle before Snow regains consciousness or she will be intolerable."

He started to get up, but stopped as he sat on the edge of the bed. He turned back and looked at her. "We're going to have to talk about what you told me."

"Yeah," she said her eyes losing their twinkle. "Later?"

"Later."

He walked out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as he could. In the living room, he found Snow wrapped around Isaac's chest with her ear over his heart and one of Isaac's hands threaded through her hair where his arm wrapped around her. He shook his head. Poor kid fought the battles, but didn't even realize he'd already lost the war.

Derek woke Isaac with a gentle shake of his shoulder. "Unless you're ready for that," he whispered, waving a hand at Snow, "you need to go before she wakes up."

Isaac blushed, nodded, and untangled himself from Snow's limbs. Grabbing a couple of pillows from the other end of the couch, he moved her to lie on them in his place. Snow curled around them, but never woke up.

"Did you stay the night with Frost?" Isaac asked when they were on their way back to Derek's loft. Derek ignored him. "Ok, I'll just ask about it later." Derek turned and glared at him. "Or never. Yeah, I'm good with never."

* * *

"Hey," Allison said catching up to Scott, Stiles, and Isaac in the hall between classes. "Is Snow okay? She wasn't in class this morning."

"I texted her," Stiles said. "She said it would be a little strange if she came in with a cast today and not one on Monday. Easier to just be absent and let it heal. Also, something about staying in her pajamas all day and watching her 'guilty pleasure.'"

"Guilty pleasure?" Scott asked.

"I asked, but she never replied."

"It's Snow. Do we really want to know?" Isaac asked an odd expression on his face.

The group shook their heads in tandem. "Stiles, will you text me her address? I might go over and hang out with her after school," Allison asked.

"Sure."

The tardy bell rang and Allison headed off to her French class. The rest of the day passed by without any events of note. After the dismissal bell rang at the end of the day, Allison ran to catch up with Lydia.

"I'm going to go over and hang out with Snow tonight. Are you going to come?" Allison asked.

"No, I have my date with Aiden tonight."

"Where's he taking you?"

"He wouldn't say. He said that he wanted to surprise me," Lydia said. "Honestly, not sure what he could surprise me with in Beacon Hills. We're not exactly a cultural mecca. Besides I just want to have fun." She said the last with a sultry grin.

Allison smiled at her friend. Leave it to Lydia to move on from Jackson by seducing poor unsuspecting males.

After stopping by the apartment, she headed out with the address Stiles texted her. It was dark by the time she pulled into the long gravel drive of the house. There were no lights on outside as she made her way to the front door. When she got there, she rang the doorbell. A bang and a peal of laughter preceded a voice yelling, "Shit…I'm coming!"

The door opened and revealed Frost in a pair of pajama shorts and tank top. "Allison? Were we expecting you?" Her expression seemed confused as she rubbed at her leg.

"No, I just figured that Snow might like the company."

"Oh," Frost said, "She's in the living room. Would you like some popcorn? We are indulging in a family tradition."

Allison walked into the living room. "Sure I'd love some popcorn." Looking at Snow on the couch with her broken leg propped up on the ottoman, she asked, "What's your family tradition?"

"Zombie movie marathon!" Snow smiled at the other girl and pointed to the TV, which was paused on a particularly gruesome scene.

"Eww." Allison made a face as she sat down beside Snow.

"I know its weird, but we love them," Frost said as she came back with a bowl. "Besides I can only take so many comments about how hot the guys on the Vampire Diaries are, before I commit a heinous act of violence against my sister."

"Guilty pleasure?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Snow said a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Me, too," Allison said with a grin.

"OH MY GOD! We are meant to be best friends." Snow clapped her hands together and gave Allison a megawatt smile. "Who were you rooting for Damon or Stefan? And how excited are you about Klaus getting a spin off? Except now there won't be as much Klaroline."

"Umm…."

Frost laughed as she dumped some popcorn from a large bowl into the one she brought from the kitchen. "Snow, chill out. I think you're scaring her." Allison took the bowl and settled on the couch. "You okay for zombie movie marathon? We can watch something else."

"No, this is fine. What movie is it?"

"Dead Alive," Snow said as she grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Very gruesome." She gave Allison an evil grin before turning back to the movie.

* * *

Peter stood with Derek looking over a map of Beacon Hills. "So who exactly is Frost?" he asked. Derek glared at him over the map. "As your uncle, I merely want to make sure that you choose a partner wisely. We all know how it ended last time."

Turning back to the map, "I sent Isaac to check the old business district. You take the north industrial district and I'll take the south."

"Honestly, Derek, at some point your going to have tell me about this girl," Peter commented as they headed to the elevator. "And I couldn't help smelling the distinct aroma of magic when I found the two of you last night. Perhaps I should just ask the girl myself."

Derek grabbed the older man by the collar and slammed him up against the wall of the elevator as it descended. His eyes glowed red and a growl rolled out. "Stay away from Frost."

Peter nodded as he held his hands up in surrender. "As you wish." Derek released him as the elevator stopped.

"Call if you find anything," he said as he walked out and headed south.

* * *

Allison and Lydia sat in Lydia's car on Saturday afternoon as the waited for Snow to come out of the house. "So things went well with Aiden last night?"

"I suppose you could say that." Lydia said with a frown. "He barely touched me the whole night. Does he think I'm a nun?"

Snow opened the door and hopped into the back seat. "Nun?" Her white hair was twisted into a messy bun. She had on a pair of skinny black jeans with a striped boyfriend tee and her black steel toed boots.

"Apparently, Aiden has unnatural amounts of self-control," Allison supplied as Lydia turned the car around.

"You mean that you and he didn't?" Snow asked Lydia.

"No."

"Lesbihonest, I don't think I could resist you if you set your sights on me. In fact I might be feeling a little attracted to you right now. What about you, Allison?" Snow said with a grin as she leaned in-between the front seats.

"Definitely."

Allison laughed and Lydia smiled in the rearview mirror. "I knew there was a reason I let you be my friend."

"Besides my sparkling personality?" Snow grinned back. Her grin faded. "So not to make this trip about me, but I think I need your help Lydia."

"With Isaac?" the strawberry blond asked looking over at Allison who turned to face Snow.

"Yeah, cause this might be a shock to everyone as I have a tendency to be outrageous and all, but I've never been with a guy before."

Allison mouth rounded. "You mean?"

"Our pure little Snow. We're going to have to take care of that."

Snow blushed, "Yeah. Frost and I aren't exactly considered the most available or attractive girls in the supernatural world. The Tuatha Dé Dannan tend to be ethereally beautiful. Sort of how Frost looked when she froze the barghest, only all the time. It's hard to compete with that." She frowned and then seemed to shake it off. "Anyway, I don't know how long we'll stay with the barghest on ice and Frost working to undo the magic. So I figure I need to up my game if I want to stake my claim or whatever."

Lydia grinned, "You need to be Lydia-fied. And since I know you have a killer body under your punk goth alternative girl style, I don't think it will be too hard to break that boy's resolve. What is it you always tell him? Resistance is futile."

"I almost feel sorry for Isaac," Allison said with a laugh as they plotted how to make Snow irresistible.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Frost asked Derek as they stepped off the elevator into Derek's loft. "The décor is very…lacking?" He just gave her a blank look. There was a table, chairs, a couch, and a bed. It was clean. What did she expect?

Isaac came down the spiral staircase. "Hey," he said as he looked around for a head of white hair. "No Snow?"

"She went shopping with Lydia and Allison." Frost said with a smile.

"No more broken leg?" he asked as he came across the loft.

"Good as new. So she'll be back to chasing you." Frost laughed as the young wolf's cheeks reddened.

He started to say something else to Frost when he noticed Derek's glare behind her and heard the subsonic growl. "So..umm..yeah, I've got to go…search for Erica and Boyd. See you later." Isaac beat a hasty retreat to the elevator they just vacated.

When the door closed, Frost turned around and put her hands on her hips as she leveled a narrow-eyed look at Derek. "You. Are. An. Ass."

"No, I'm the alpha."

"Oh, my apologies, you are the alpha ass. Sort of the king of asses," Frost said as she the temperature dropped a little. "And just because I don't have werewolf hearing, doesn't mean I can't feel the energy from that growl of yours as it moved through the air. He didn't have to leave."

"You avoided me all day yesterday. So, yes, he did."

"I wouldn't say avoid," she made air quotes around the word. "You knew exactly where to find me. More I was unavailable for talking." She moved her gaze away from him and wandered farther into the loft.

"We are having this conversation, Frost."

"I'd rather not," she said softly. She took a step back when he suddenly stood in front of her. One hand wrapped on her wrist holding her in place while his other hand curled under her chin forcing her to look at him. Something told him if he let her run from this, she would keep running from him forever.

"I know, but it's later. And I need to know all of it," he sucked in a ragged breath. "You tried to kill yourself?" he said a tortured expression on his face.

She tried to move her face, but he wouldn't let her. So she closed her eyes, "When I realized what Jack had been doing to me with the fairy dust, and how we'd been having sex. I felt…violated…and, screw you, Derek Hale, I don't want to do this." She jerked herself backwards, but he refused to release her.

"Tell me," he said softly. If he knew her at all, he knew she bottled things up the way he did. Only thing was she pushed everything down deep inside, locked it up and threw away the key. Well, he was going to be her key.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I thought those things happened to me because I deserved them. That I was worthless and dirty, that no one could want me after I let myself be ...and I thought you left because you saw me that way too. I wanted to die so I didn't have to feel that way. Alone. Unclean. Weak." He released her chin and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head as she spoke. Her words became even and emotionless as she told him how she planned her suicide. "I know that iron is fatal to most of the branches of Fae and hell even humans can get iron poisoning,.so I bought iron supplements and took them until my veins started to burn and I vomited blood. Iron absorbs our magic but as it does it heats up. I was literally burning from the inside. However, since I have the ability to absorb energy myself," she leaned back to look at him. "that's how I freeze things."

"I remember that." She laid her head back on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, well, I reabsorbed the energy from the iron which saved my life as I cooled it back down. Apparently, the human instinct to survive outstrips the conscious desire to die." She took a deep breath before continuing and he felt the tears wet his shirt. "Snow found me screaming myself hoarse on the floor, blood streaming from my eyes, nose, and ears, periodically convulsing and vomiting blood. She was 13, panicking, and devastated. So she called Anand. That's when our mother sent her to the school for 'freaks and fiends.' I tried again a few other times and ways, but my mother refused to let me die. I never thought the woman cared about us before, but..." She shook her head slightly as though confused. "Then, Snow got kicked out of school last year and she showed up in my room one night, told me I was selfish and stupid and that she needed me to be alive because she didn't know how to deal with everything alone. That I was the only person she knew loved her. How could I abandon her too. She cried, Derek. My baby sister, who has never once cried over how our mother abandons her, wept. And I decided if I couldn't live for myself, I'd live for her. I shoved back all the despair and worthless and self-guilt. It was a lie that I was better, but I was going to live that lie until it became the truth. And then you called…" She trailed off and he could hear the erratic beat of her heart.

"Then I called…" Derek parroted back to her when the silence drew out.

"And I thought that maybe what my mother and Snow told me was true. That it wasn't my fault, that maybe I had things twisted up in head. That I couldn't let Jack steal my future along with everything else he took from me. For the first time in four years, I had hope that maybe..." She trailed off unable to voice it for fear she was wrong.

"Maybe there was hope for us?" He said a hitch in his voice. She stepped back enough to look him in the face and into his green eyes almost as if she were searching his soul for something.

He wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips crashed together almost desperately. Even in this, Frost refused to back down from him. Her tongue tangled in his as her hands slid under his shirt. His own hands slid up her sides until he could brush his thumbs across her nipples. She unleashed a moan into his mouth and they broke apart for air.

A bit of reason slipped into his brain. She just opened herself up to him. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her after everything that Jack did. "Are you sure?" he whispered as he pulled back his expression open and vulnerable.

"For the love of…I've fantasized about this for four years, no, from the first moment I met you. So stop trying to fuck this up, you stupid werewolf." She lightly punched him in the chest. He grinned feeling his old confidence asserting itself. Her expression softened as she gazed up him with raw bleeding wounds in her eyes. "I need this. Something beautiful and pleasant to erase all the memories of him. I need you." He swept her up and into his arms bridal style, crossing to his bed in a few steps.

He lowered her down to the ground beside the bed as he growled out, "That's a lot of pressure, but I'm sure I'm up to the task." She rolled her eyes at him, opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her with another explosive kiss.

Her hand cupped the back of his neck as she returned the kiss. His hands pulled at the edges of her shirt until she broke apart from his lips to help him pull it over her head. He trailed kisses down her neck to the juncture of her shoulder. When he sucked it into mouth he felt her knees buckle as she groaned. "Derek." He held her up with one arm as he worked her bra free with the other.

He moved back to take her in. "God, Frost…you are the most beautiful woman I have every seen." Her black hair tumbled around her shoulders and contrasted with the paleness of her skin. Dark blue eyes burned with desire for him. His free hand slid up to cup one of her breast. Perfect handful. Her own hands were on his abs and pushing up his shirt. He released her to grab it and pull it over his head. His breath left him when he felt her mouth on his abs and chest as her hands worked his pants loose. His whole body shuddered as she followed the path of his pants down his legs with her mouth stopping to help him step out of his pants.

"Commando," she smiled up at him from his feet like a freaking siren. Her hands slid up the sides of his leg as she stood back up. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Who the fuck was seducing who? He could no longer tell.

"I think you wear too many clothes," he ground out as he didn't bother to unbutton her pants just yanked until the fabric ripped. He felt out of control, but more in control than he had in his entire life. She helped him push her pants and underwear down. She pulled him to her for a kiss as he backed her on the bed. Everywhere their skin touched fire set up in his blood. She moved farther onto the bed and he released her.

He crawled up her body as she watched him a matching desperate passion in her own eyes. He slowed as he came to the apex of her thighs and leaned down pressing his mouth and then his tongue in between the folds there. She cried out as she tunneled her fingers into his short hair. Wetness met his tongue and nearly drove him over the edge. He released her as her breathing become shorter denying her release. She moaned in disappointment until his hand replaced his mouth as he finished his journey to up to her breasts. He briefly kissed and suckled each of her mounds as he flicked her clitoris with his fingers. She writhed under him moaning his name brokenly. Her hands found his cock and one fisted around it while the other slid around his back digging into the hard muscles as she rode the finger her pumped inside of her. A low growl of pleasure vibrated out of him. _His._

He wished this time could be slow and gentle, but something in him had been denied too long and he needed to claim her, brand her with himself to ensure there was no doubt about who she belonged to. His lips found hers as he replaced his fingers with his cock at her entrance. "Inside," she ordered pulling her lips from his when he hesitated trying to reign in the out of control feeling. At her words, he felt the dam break and he plunged himself into her with a roar. He pulled out and thrust again feeling her hips rise to meet him as her hands damn near clawed the skin off his back. The feeling of her walls clamping around him as she climaxed with his name on her lips drove him over the edge.

"You're mine," he growled into her ear as his seed shot inside her.

They lay their panting in the aftermath neither one of them speaking. He lifted his head and the look on her face calmed and soothed the ragged edges of his soul. "From the first moment, we met," she whispered. He rolled his weight off her and pulled her back to his chest breathing in their scents mixed together. He smiled at peace for the first time since his family died in the fire.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Snow pulled out her new Lydia-fied outfit. They still retained the essence of Snow's own personal style or so Lydia said, but they were definitely different too. Lydia said, "Innocent with a hint of bad girl."

Coming down the stairs, she stopped as she heard Frost singing to herself in the kitchen. Her sister had been curiously absent for most of Saturday night and all of Sunday sending her a text saying that she was helping Derek search for Erica and Boyd. And now the woman was singing at the crack of bloody dawn.

"Searching for Erica and Boyd, my ass!" Snow said as she listened to the lyrics resounding through the house.

"I feel a sin comin' on, I feel a right that's about to go wrong, I've got a shiver down to the bone, I feel a sin comin' on." Pi

Snow came around the stairs and into the kitchen. "Who are you? And what did you do with my sister, pod person?" Frost squeaked and pulled the headphones out of her ears as she turned around. A blush spread across her cheeks. Snow's face broke out into the grin she'd been trying to suppress. "YES!" She bounced excitedly and dangerously on her high-heeled boots. "You and Derek?" Frost nodded unable to hide the matching grin on her face. "It took you two long enough!" She threw her arms around her sister. Frost was back, really back. The alpha werewolf was so getting a doggy biscuit.

Her thoughts materialized in a smile that stayed on her face as she entered school having convinced Frost to let her have the rental car for the day. In fact, the excitement and joy consumed her to the point she was oblivious to the effect she had as she headed towards Allison and Lydia's locker.

* * *

"Oh my God, is that Snow?" Stiles said jaw dropped as he grabbed his books out of his locker next to Isaac's. Isaac turned to see what caused the expression on the boy's face. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her.

A long loose side braid that she'd added lavender highlights to gave her an innocent quality. Her dress was an off the shoulder and white lace that fitted snugly until her waist where if flared out to three lace layers stopping just short of each other at mid thigh. She flashed a hint of pale skin of her upper thighs as it moved in time to the sway of her hips. Black leather high-heeled boots incased the remainder of legs from just above the knee. A dreamy, happy smile tugged at the corner of her lips as her eyes seemed somewhere else. A blond senior girl down the hall slapped her boyfriend as he stared at Snow passing him by.

The smell of lust drifted into his nostrils from several guys and a growl rolled out of him. "Woah, dude, chill out. You can't do that here," Stiles whispered to him frantically pulling at his arm. He yanked himself loose when he heard some guy say to his friend, "Now that's an ass I'd like to tap."

Scott's hand on his chest was the only thing that kept him from launching himself down the hall. "Isaac!" He pulled his eyes away from Snow staring into Scott's golden wolf eyes. Shaking his head, he struggled to calm down his heart rate. He'd nearly lost it in the middle of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Scott asked Stiles. The boy pointed down the hall to where Snow stood talking to Allison and Lydia. Scott turned and met Allison's eyes. She smiled and waved before turning back to the girls.

"I guess resistance is futile for more than one of you," Stiles said with a nervous laugh as Scott let go of Isaac's chest.

"Shut up, Stiles." Isaac said as he slammed his locker door and headed away from the girl who was screwing with his head.

"It won't be long until I find out about Derek and the fairy dust," Stiles clapped his hands together an evil smile on his face.

"What?" Scott asked watching the other werewolf stalk off.

* * *

Lydia turned from watching Isaac, Scott, and Stiles as Snow joined them a satisfied smile on her lips. "Mission accomplished," she said smugly to the two girls.

Snow seemed to come out of some fog and looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Isaac almost wolfed out," Lydia said. Allison glanced over to where Scott stood muscle tense in front of the other werewolf. He turned and their eyes met. She smiled at him and waved awkwardly before turning back to the conversation.

"Oh," Snow said at first and then her eyes lit up with realization. "Really?"

"How did you miss that?" Lydia asked shaking her head at the white haired girl. "In fact, I think you may have caused every male in the hallway to readjust himself."

Snow frowned at that. "Umm…gross." Allison rolled her eyes at the strawberry blond.

"So what has you so distracted from Plan Seduce Isaac?" Allison asked.

Snow's smile lit up her face. "Oh, just Derek and Frost."

Allison frowned at Derek's name. Snow picked up on the tension. "You don't like Derek very much."

"He bit my mother and she took her own life to not become a werewolf."

Snow's eyes softened as she put a hand on her friends arm. "I'm sorry." She didn't understand why Allison's mom would do something like that or why Derek had given someone the bite who didn't want it, but she understood grief and pain. "We don't have to talk about him." The warning bell rang and the girls headed to their first period with Finstock.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but this was a bit hard to write. This is my longest chapter yet to make up for it. Please, please review.**


	11. Under My Skin

**Teen Wolf=not mine.**

"_There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." _

― _Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey_

"_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." _

― _Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Second period rolled around and Isaac watched as Snow came into class laughing at something someone was telling her. He saw the guy he'd nearly attacked walk in behind her. He felt the anger from before come back.

"You're not going to wolf out are you?" Stiles asked him leaning across the aisle.

He turned to look at him. "No." But he could taste the lie in the words. What the hell was wrong with him? The full moon wasn't until later that week.

"Hola, padawan and my future baby daddy," Snow said as she slid into the seat next to him. A smile curled the corners of her lips up and her eyes danced with laughter.

"What's up with you and Michael?" Stiles asked. Isaac glared at the other boy.

"He asked if it hurt when I fell." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, lame pick up line. I asked him what he thought was attractive about calling me a follower of Satan? He was little slow and asked what that had to do with falling. My IQ may have dropped several points in the last five minutes." Isaac felt some of the anger drain away at her mocking words.

Stiles laughed. "So what did you and Allison do on Friday?"

"She joined Frost and I for Zombie Movie Marathon. For a badass hunter girl, she's kind of squeamish."

"Zombie Movie Marathon? Why didn't you invite me? I love zombie movies. I feel unloved, unwanted. My heart is broken." He made a puppy dogface at her and she spontaneously patted his arm.

"You are totally invited next time. So, what did you do all weekend?"

"Scott tried to get a tattoo, but it healed. He's going to ask Derek how to make it permanent."

"A tattoo of what?" She grimaced and leaned down to massage her feet. "Should have broken these in before wearing them to school."

Isaac turned to face the board when the late bell rang, but he heard her unzip her boots. Then, her foot was in his lap. "Isaac, help me get this thing off." She wiggled her foot impatiently on his leg. Looking at her face, he found a mischievous grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Stiles said, "Two bands around his arm. It was awful. I hated it."

"You're ridiculous," Isaac said as he slid his hand around her calf and pulled the boot off with the other.

"Among other things." She took the boot and plopped her other foot in his lap and he pulled it off. "Did you tell Scott that?"

"Yeah," Stiles grinned. "He looked like a kicked puppy." Snow shook her head at the boy. Isaac gripped her calf to get her attention and she turned back to him. He handed her the other boot staring at her.

"That feels so much better," she said wiggling her toes in his lap. She closed her eyes as he grabbed her foot to stop the movement, but his fingers massaged the arch instead of pushing it away as he intended. She moaned softly under her breath. His heart rate increased as he stared at her

"Isaac?" Stiles hissed at him. "Your eyes." He ignored the other boy.

"Miss Morgan. Mr. Lahey. Perhaps you could save that for when you are alone," the teacher's voice interrupted.

Snow's eyes popped open and stared straight into his. "That's not exactly what we do when we are alone," she said her eyes never leaving his. The class laughed and the teacher rolled her eyes before starting the lesson.

"Regardless, perhaps you could turn off the hormones, take your foot out of Mr. Lahey's lap and focus on math." Snow blushed and removed her foot before turning to face the board.

Stiles tossed a piece of paper at him when the teacher turned her back. Isaac opened it. All it said was, "Resistance is futile." He tossed it back at the silently laughing boy's head. Beside him, Snow cut him a curious look, but returned to taking notes without asking.

* * *

Later that evening, she drove herself to Derek's loft to meet up with Frost. Apparently, they were going to help him and Isaac do something. She hadn't really paid much attention while on the phone with her sister as she was trying to decide what to wear. She'd settled on a pair of skinny jeans, converses, and a blue green shirt that said, "I'm not a minion of evil. I'm upper management." Plan Seduce Isaac was killer on her feet and they still ached a little from the boots. Still, she smiled as she thought back to what happened in math class. Lydia had suggested that little ploy with the boots during first period. That girl was scary smart, because if the glowing eyes were any indication Snow had started to get under his skin. She smiled to herself as she pulled the car into the warehouse where the loft was located.

She rode the elevator up to the loft to find Isaac about to leave. Derek and Frost stood close together. They kept giving each other looks out of the corners of their eyes as they looked over the map on the table with Isaac. Occasionally, their hands would brush against each other. Frost kept smiling. Snow tuned out the conversation as she stared happily at her sister and Derek.

"Peter's still looking in the north industrial district and I have a few more warehouses to check in the south one. You still have some buildings left to check in the old business district?"

"Yeah," Isaac said grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the door. "Snow, you coming with me or going with them?"

Snow's grin refused to leave her face as she looked between Derek and Frost. Suddenly, she launched herself at Derek wrapping him in a hug and said, "Thank you." Derek's face looked shocked as she released him and started walking backwards towards Isaac. "I'm gonna go with Isaac. Don't behave while we are gone." She said the last as she reached Isaac. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the elevator almost skipping as she went.

"So your sister and Derek?" Isaac said when they reached the street outside.

"Yep! Doing the nasty." She waggled her eyebrows, but never lost her shit-eating grin.

"Explains why the loft smells like lavender Febreeze and sex."

She burst out laughing looping an arm through his elbow as they walked. "I guess Febreeze doesn't work. We'll have to keep that in mind for the future." Snow suggested causing the werewolf to give her an admonishing look.

"Stop that or I'll send you home." She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes but laughed at her antics.

"What does sex smell like?" Snow asked him curious. He chose to ignore that question.

"You're creepily happy about Derek and Frost especially since Derek said he broke her heart."

Snow's expression fell and Isaac felt the sadness in her. "He did. Just not the way he thought. They weren't together then, but you could tell they were in love with each other. Even when they were fighting…it was like they more alive when they were together. Derek was so cold and distant when he first came, but the longer he and Frost spent together it was like she broke down all his walls. But Jack was in the way."

"Jack?"

"He and Frost were dating when Laura and Derek came to help me. I didn't like him and rightfully so. He was a murdering rat bastard who was using fairy dust to drug my sister into being his sex slave."

"Shit." Isaac said. "The same fairy dust that you accidently used on Derek?"

"Yeah, Derek didn't know about Jack drugging her so he thought she really loved the bastard. He killed Jack on a full moon because what he was doing was exposing the supernatural community. There are people who exist to make sure that doesn't happen. Their methods are very thorough when they clean up a PR mess like that. Like whole towns suffer natural disasters clean up. Derek understood what was coming and he did the only thing he could to prevent it." She shuddered beside him. "If you think werewolf hunters like the Argents are bad, trust me when I say the hunters the Fae send are worse. And they have worked too hard to make mankind believe they don't exist to allow anyone to screw that up."

She knew so much more about the supernatural than he did. He wondered what she saw in him that made her chase him so intensely. He hadn't even been a werewolf for a full year. "I didn't know that." She shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Anyway, he must have thought she was going to push him away or something, because he just up and left. Laura didn't even know where he was. She left a few weeks later. That's when Frost started going through the withdrawal. Fairy dust is an addictive drug for us and it was bad. But not as bad as what came afterwards." Her breath grew ragged and he smelt the saltiness of tears. He slid his arm out from hers and put it over her shoulders drawing her into his side. "She realized what Jack had done to her I think she felt like she'd willing participated in her own rape, Derek the man she loved left her, and she...wasn't herself then or for a long time afterwards. About a year later, she tried to commit suicide. I found her and it was awful. There was so much blood and she was screaming." Snow curled into his side and he felt the wetness of her tears as she shared the painful memory. "My mom sent me away because I spent weeks stuck as Cwn Annwn afterwards. About year ago, I came back and she was just wallowing in misery. I lost it and yelled and screamed and cried. The next day she came out of her room a smile plastered on her face and her hair washed with clean clothes on. I knew she wasn't really better, but she tried so hard to be for me. My mom left again after that." She drew in a breath and wiped the tears from her face. "Then, this morning it was like someone had turned the clock back four years. She needs him and he needs her. I'm just glad to have them both back. They're my family. Both of them."

Isaac nodded in understanding. "Derek and Scott are mine, now. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them." She stepped away from his side and smiled a watery smile at him. Tear drops sparkled on her lashes as her blue eyes slowly lost their sadness.

"Sorry about that. I'm not usually such as sob story." He just gave her an understanding look. There were more layers to her than an onion. She linked her arm through his and they continued down the street. "So what are we doing? I missed that part of the conversation."

"I'm looking for Erica and Boyd."

"The missing members of your pack? I saw their posters on the board at school," Snow asked. "The alpha pack took them?"

"Yeah that's what Peter told Derek & Frost."

"Peter who killed Laura?" Snow asked eyes narrowed. "It's probably good I haven't seen him." Isaac felt the anger in her words. He remembered her saying that Laura helped her find her anchor.

"He creeps me out. Apparently he died and then did something to Lydia when he bit her to nearly drive her crazy so she would help resurrect him last March."

Snow stopped and said, "Now I really want to slather him in Crisco and make a werewolf candle. Or trap him barefoot in a room covered in Legos. Or taze him repeatedly in the crotch."

"Whoa, there Satan. You're being a bit creepy." He said as he turned to look at her, but the laughter in his eyes suggested he thought otherwise. "Or just violent."

She smiled as she stepped in close to him, her eyes on his as she stood on her toes and leaned up close to his face. She braced herself on his chest and said, "Don't worry that's not what I want to do to your crotch."

She started to back away, when his arm around her back stopped her. He leaned in next to her ear, his breath sending a shiver along her spine, and said, "Good, because that's not what I want to do to yours either." He was gone before she could put her blown mind back together. When she looked up, she saw that he stopped about ten feet away. "Hurry up, Snow. There are a few buildings I want to check tonight." She grinned at him and skipped back to his side looping her arm through his again.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Several hours later, they completed searches of several empty business buildings with no success. There were still a few more on his mental list to search that night, but Snow needed to take a bathroom break.

"You want me to come with you? Or you could just find a spot somewhere…" Isaac asked as Snow hopped from foot to foot.

"Not happening," she cut him off. "I think I can pee and get a coffee by myself. I'll call you when I'm done and catch up to you." She refused to pee in an alleyway or an abandoned lot.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you walking around in the dark by yourself, Snow." He looked at her petite frame and frowned. Why had he never noticed how small she was?

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm part Tuatha De Dannan and I can become Cwn Annwn. I'll be fine."

"You weren't fine when your leg became a barghest chew toy."

She frowned at him. "I'm going to pee. By. My. Self!" Her blue eyes shot daggers at him. She put her hands on her hips.

He muttered about stubborn hardheaded girls. "Fine, but call or scream if something happens."

"You, too." She grinned as her eyes sparkled with laughter before turning and running back down the deserted street towards the gas station they past by earlier. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore cursing himself for not going with her the whole time.

"Dammit," he said under his breath running a hand through his curls. "You're not supposed to feel this way about her." Especially since he'd nearly wolfed out a third time today during cross-country practice when the same guy from the hall and math asked Stiles for Snow's number. Thank God Scott had been there again. When had she gotten this far under his skin? He ruffled his hair again. Checking to make sure his phone was on. He sighed. Forcing himself to ignore the urge to run after her, he turned and headed to the next building he planned to search.

* * *

"Come on Isaac. Answer the damn phone," Snow said as she paced outside the gas station. She hung up and started back down the street to where she had left him. That was the second time she'd tried calling and she'd sent him ten texts, which he hadn't answered. "If you ditched me, I am so going to kick your ass, Isaac."

Halfway there, a horrible feeling crawled into her gut. "No, no, no." This was the same feeling she'd gotten the day she found Frost attempting suicide. She quickly texted her.

_You ok?_

A few seconds of mental torture and she received a reply.

_Fine with Derek. You?_

She let out the breath she was holding.

_Yeah. Fine._

Still the horrible sinking feeling wouldn't leave her. She tried calling Isaac again. "Pick up the freaking phone!" When it went to voicemail after the third ring, she took off running. He wasn't where she left him. "ISAAC! ISAAC!" Her breaths became shallower and she could feel a full-blown panic attack setting in. She sank to the ground trying to drag air into lungs that no longer cooperated. Then, she felt herself shifting into her Cwn Annwn form as her conscious brain blanked out.

* * *

"That was strange," Frost said as she looked up from the glow of her phone at Derek.

"What?"

"Snow just sent me a text asking me if I was ok."

"Did you answer her?" He took a few steps away from her as he checked the warehouse for any signs of Erica and Boyd.

"Yeah," Frost said a furrow appearing between her eyes. "I asked her if she was ok and she said she was fine."

He walked back to her. "But?"

"I don't think she is."

"Then, call her and make sure," Derek suggested as he brushed a wayward strand of black hair behind her ear. She leaned into the touch for a moment as a smile tugged up the corners of her lips. He bent down and pressed his lips to her. She immediately opened up her mouth and the kiss became more heated. He pulled away from her and said, "I'm never going to get enough of that."

"Good to know." She reached up and gave him another fiery kiss before pulling away reluctantly. "Later," she promised when he tried to tug her back. She dialed Snow's number and he watched her expression darken as the phone went to voicemail.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she opened up an app on her phone.

"Finding her cell." She gave him a look as she headed towards the door to the warehouse. "I'm one of those parents who have no problem invading their pseudo-children's privacy by making sure I can track her phone's movements."

He snorted. "Our kids are screwed."

She stopped and looked at him eyes shocked. "Our kids? Shit, I'll come back to that after I find the one I already have." He just smirked at her and pulled her under his arm.

"Snow's tough and smart and she's with Isaac."

"Yeah, but she panics when people she cares about are in danger. It's worse since…" she trailed off.

He nodded as he pulled out his phone and tried Isaac. He didn't get an answer.

"Isaac's not answering either." He frowned.

They reached the car and she mapped out the location of Snow's phone with her phone's GPS. Breaking more than one traffic law, they arrived at where the GPS said Snow's phone was at. Putting the car into park, they both got out. Looking in all directions, he didn't see anything, but could smell Snow's scent and a very faint trace of Isaac that blew away with the night breeze. Frost's face appeared paler than usual. "Where is she?" His eyes flashed red as he looked for anything to clue them in. A warmer pile of something on the ground caught his eye. Walking over to it as Frost dialed Snow's phone, he heard a ringtone play from it. Bending down he moved the ripped clothes to find Snow's phone underneath.

"No," Frost said as she came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"There's no blood. She must have changed forms quickly to rip her clothes like that," Derek said a furrow appearing between his eyes. Where was Snow? And why had Isaac's scent been so much fainter?

"Can you track her?" Frost asked as she crouched down beside him.

"No, she must have slipped into the in-between."

"What about Isaac?" she asked.

"I don't think they were together. I smelt a faint trace of him when we first got out the car, but it faded quickly." He stood pulling in a breath. Other than Snow's fear, he didn't get any other impressions of violence on this street. Whatever happened to Isaac, it didn't happen here.

"She must have felt something was wrong. That's why she texted me. She thought it was me, but I think it was probably Isaac." Frost looked around the area a frown on her face. "But it didn't happen here. I don't feel the right kind of energy for something violent to have happened."

"But where?" Derek asked more himself than her.

"What do we do?" She looked up at him in complete trust and faith that he would figure this out. It swelled his heart and gave him a boost of confidence despite the fear that he'd sent Isaac out unprepared for the alpha pack.

"Let's head back to the loft. If something happened to the two of them, they would head back there. I'll call Scott to look for them and have Stiles check the police scanner." She grabbed Snow's phone and clothes as they headed back to the car. Before she could walk back to her side, he pulled her into his embrace. She leaned into it. "The head of this alpha pack knows who Anand is. I don't think he would be stupid enough to kill Snow. He's survived this long by playing by her rules."

"I know, but what about Isaac?" she asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Fucking hell. His chest was burning and there was a girl standing over him as he came in and out. He growled in pain, but when he realized the girl had dark hair instead of white he asked, "Snow?"

"Quiet," she snapped. He ran a hand down his side and felt sticky wetness and burning pain. "Snow?" He asked again frightened that she would be in the same condition as him.

"No there's no snow." She muttered as she hoisted him up to lean on her shoulders.

He struggled to keep his mind focused. "Not that snow, a person, a girl."

"There was no one with you." He struggled to remember where he'd seen her last.

"She was with me and then…" He trailed off. She'd gone to pee. He stumbled pulling down on the girl who fought to stay up right.

"Stay with me we're almost there."

"My neck." He ran a hand along the wounds on his nape.

"From their claws. It's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything." Did Snow ever come back? Was she ok?

"It's also how they steal them." Would they use his memories to find her if she hadn't? No, they didn't take those memories he still had them. He had to believe she was safe.

They made it to a bike and she said, "Listen to me. No matter what happens you hold on. Ok? You hold on tight." Isaac nodded barely holding on to his consciousness as she took off. The wind whipped around them both and the sound of the motor lulled him as he leaned onto the girl. He felt himself losing consciousness when a howling that sounded like it was right in his ear snapped him back to reality.

"Did you hear that?" he said. Listening for it again, he didn't hear the howl but he heard the slap of feet on pavement. "I hear someone. Someone's coming." He sat up straighter and turned to look behind them. At first all he could see was mist and darkness and then a figure took shape. Someone or something ran after them catching up to them. "FASTER!" he yelled. The girl gunned the engine. He heard the sound of claws on the back fender and the girl compensated to keep the bike from going to the side. A slash from the other direction forced her to adjust the bike again. Looking back as they pulled away, "Two of them." It didn't take long for the two to catch up again and force the girl to swerve dangerously to avoid the swipes of their claws from each side. Isaac ducked as a claw flew over his head. Somehow one of them got ahead of them and caught their legs with a swipe of the claw.

Isaac braced for impact as the lights of a semi lit up the street in front of them. The girl barely swerved around the vehicle. He looked back ahead and screamed "NO!" as a wall forced the girl to break and skid dangerously to a stop. The two alpha werewolves appeared at the end of the alleyway.

"Remember what I said before?"

"Hold on?"

"HOLD ON." She gunned the engine and went straight towards the alphas. One of them crouched on the ground and the other used his back to launch himself into the air. Isaac heard the mournful howling again only softer and not as loud in his ears. "Did you hear that?" He asked the girl who didn't respond as she slammed on the breaks and turned the bike feet from the werewolf's landing spot. Gunning the engine again, she sped off down another alleyway straight at a large glass window. "WHOA!" She never slowed down plowing through the glass.

As the bike landed, his vision started to fade to black as the girl yelled, "Isaac, stay with me! Isaac!" Then he was on the ground and the sound of screeching metal filled his ears as pain racked his body. A soft barely audible howl broke over the sounds, but he was beginning to think he must be imagining them. He struggled to get up, his vision blurry and pain racking him with every movement. Several feet away the bike and the girl lay on the floor. She was moving so she was alive. As he pushed himself up, he saw the two alphas step in through the broken window. He watched them unzip their jackets and toss them aside while walking towards him. Then, one crouched down and the other came up behind him and slammed his hand into the back of the first. He watched in shock as they merged together into one massive alpha. It roared and he tried to crawl away.

A flash of glowing white crossed his vision and he heard a matching growl. Stopping and looking up, he saw Snow in her Cwn Annwn form standing between him and the alpha. Her red ears stood straight up and her hackles raised. A low sinister growl answered the alpha's roar. She crouched low and waited teeth bared as the alpha paused. Apparently, it didn't find her very threatening, because it continued towards them. In that moment, Snow disappeared and reappeared just behind the alphas leg where her jaws closed around it just under the knee. Flesh tore and she jerked backwards spitting out a chunk of flesh. He felt himself smiling despite the situation. She really was vicious and violent.

The alpha let loose a roar and swiped claws at her. She disappeared just before the claws reached her, reappearing in front of the alpha and attacking the other leg ripping the knee cap off with a vicious snap and twist of her jaw. The alpha staggered to his knees but swiped claws at her again and caught her digging them along her back leaving five ragged lines in her fur from her tail to her head. The white fur quickly turned red with blood as she stumbled backwards. The alpha struggled to its feet trying to follow her despite the damage to its legs. She crouched low to make another attack at it. But her movements were slower, and he knew she wouldn't escape again.

"Snow!" He yelled desperately as he struggled to get up and protect her, but he collapsed back to floor on his elbows.

"Isaac, get down!" He dropped completely and something behind him fired and hit the alpha squarely in the chest before emitting a bright flair of light. He tried to protect his eyes from the light as he sought out Snow. When the light cleared, the alphas were gone, but Snow stood up on two legs, stumbling towards him. He blinked his eyes. Blood covered her face and her white hair fluttered like a halo around her face even though parts of it dripped red and stuck together with more blood. Then, Snow dropped beside him. His eyes trailed from her worried blood covered face down to her body. Covered in nothing but blood, she looked like a goddess of war and death.

"Snow," he whispered bringing his eyes back to her face meeting her blue eyes that glowed faintly. "Not the time for getting naked."

There were tears in her eyes as she moved his jacket open to see the ragged claw marks on his side. "Anytime is good time to get naked with you," she said as she forced her lips into a wane smile. Her skin seemed pale under the blood and her mouth grew tight in pain.

"Snow?" he asked trying to sit up again.

"I thought I told you to hold on," the girl's voice forced him to remember he wasn't alone. He turned from Snow to look at her and then back to Snow who seemed to notice her for the first time. Moving his head made his vision swim and then, his vision went black. He fell backwards as Snow screamed his name.

* * *

"Scott," Derek said as the other boy answered the phone. "I need you to look for Isaac and Snow." He grew silent as the other boy asked what happened. "I don't know. We found Snow's phone and clothes. We think she changed so I can't follow her scent. Isaac wasn't with her." Scott asked him where. "Start at 30th Street and Danver Ave. Is Stiles with you?" Their phone was put on speaker.

Stiles said, "I'm here."

"Can you find a police scanner and see if there's anything coming in?"

"Hold on, I stole one from the station." Scott snapped at Stiles to watch the road. "Scott, grab that bag and get the scanner."

"Thanks for helping, guys, " Frost said holding the phone between them as Derek drove back to the loft. Derek turned a narrow eyed gaze at her. She had to stop doing that. She shook her head at him to let him know they could talk about it later when he started to say something. He turned back to the road realizing he was starting to damage the steering wheel from the white knuckled grip he had on it.

"They're our friends," Scott voice said.

Static filled the phone and then he heard chatter from the scanner coming through the phone. "Dispatch to all units in the vicinity of 24th street and Alexander Ave. 10-33 reported."

"Copy that, Dispatch. Unit 765 in route."

"Copy." The volume diminished.

"What's a 10-33?" Frost asked.

"Alarm sounding, audible." Stiles answered.

"You don't think it's them do you? Is that close to where Derek told you to go?" Frost asked the boys.

"Not really. It's a few miles out from there. We'll check it out, Frost," Scott said. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to the loft," Derek said. "They might go back there."

"We'll call if we find anything."

"Thanks." Frost said again and hung up the phone.

"You shouldn't do that," Derek said.

"They don't know what it means and it gives me some way to keep them safe if one of my mother's pets show up." She gave him a look. "I think you forget sometimes that they are still kids and we are the adults. It's our job to keep them safe."

"I don't forget. They just don't listen. Kind of like this woman I know."

"Oh, I listen," she said. "I just treat it as a suggestion and ignore the stupid ones."

He growled at her, and she laughed lightly despite her worry.

* * *

Snow knew she didn't have much time before she lost too much blood to help Isaac. It was a good thing he couldn't see her back before he passed out. The claw marks drained blood from just below her neck all the way to curve just above her butt. Every move shot pain and pulled at the ripped flesh. The alphas would pay for that if she ever found them. That and what they'd done to Isaac.

An alarm started blaring and lights flashed making her head dizzier. Looking at the girl who had obviously helped Isaac, she said, "Thank you. I owe you a debt."

The girl nodded in understanding as she looked at Snow. Whoever she was, she understood the weight of those words coming from Snow. The girl's eyes became unfocused and began to glaze. Snow regretted what she was about to do, but she had to protect Isaac first. "I can only get one of you out of here. I'm loosing too much blood and I won't be able to come back for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Take him," she said and then her eyes rolled up in her head before she dropped unconscious to the floor. Sirens in the distance lessened her guilt a bit as Snow struggled to pull Isaac up. He was dead weight and she nearly blacked out from pain herself as she pulled him into her arms. He was too big and she far too small for her to carry him so she was going to have to drag him. She stumbled to her knees as she tried to keep him up. She needed to hurry before they were all unconscious on the floor of this warehouse.

"Not an option, Snow," she told herself. It was too vulnerable to stay here. The alphas could come back and finish what they started. Though her bites would heal much slower than other wounds, she didn't trust that to slow them down. "You're going to owe me a Starbucks coffee and chocolate pie for breakfast everyday for the rest of our lives," she whispered to Isaac as she let her magic out from the box she kept it locked inside of herself. Her skin began to glow and she rose to her feet as it gave her a surge of adrenalin. She pulled him up with her as much as she could with her arms wrapped under his and hands clasped together in front of his chest. "You're going to take me out on a real date that doesn't end up with me having a broken leg or bleeding to death or you almost dying. I like hiking and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in case you need ideas." The world around her changed as she opened up a faerie trod and she felt herself weaken. She stumbled backwards onto the glowing path. "And that's just for saving you from the alphas." She almost fell as the bitter cold of the in-between sucked at her. "For opening the trod naked, well, I expect to have wild crazy hot werewolf sex in the very near future. We got a deal, Isaac?" He didn't answer, but it helped her stay focused as she pulled him. She continued to tell him things she liked and disliked to keep herself from passing out in the in-between.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of freezing cold and burning pain, but she knew was barely a few minutes, she felt the end of the path behind her as her vision blurred and she felt her magic fading. With a pop, she collapsed back into reality. Isaac's weight unbalanced her and she went backwards landing with a scream of pain onto her damaged back. He landed on top of her still cradled in her arms she refused to release until she knew they were somewhere safe. Frost's frightened face appeared above her and she knew she could let go. Letting the darkness take her, she blessedly stopped feeling anything at all.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to play with adding some of the season 3 canon events into the story while keeping the plot line, I've established. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to LoveSuperman whose review and our conversation helped me think through a few things that ended up in this story. **

**Review below please!**


	12. Something to Protect

**Teen Wolf=Not mine.**

**A/N- Although AU this is a warning that this chapter is loosely based off of Episode 2 of Season 3. Some of the canon events are in it not all and not necessarily in the same order or with the same outcomes. Just be warned if you haven't seen Season 3 yet you might get a spoiler.**

* * *

"_I wanted to protect her, and, if I couldn't do that, I'd at least be there for her. (Eric)" _

― _Shannon A. Thompson, Minutes Before Sunset_

* * *

"I could smell Isaac and Snow all over the place. There was another girl there. Apparently, she was in bad shape. They took her to Beacon Hills General and have her under heavy sedation," Scott said. "My mom promised to call as soon as the girl woke up."

"Are Snow and Isaac going to be okay?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac is already healing on the outside, but Derek had to go to get something to help him heal on the inside," Frost said as she spoke to the two boys who'd come by the loft after Derek texted them and said that Isaac and Snow showed up. Injured, unconscious, but alive.

"And Snow?"

"It's bad, but she'll heal."

"I'm beginning to think she does this to get alone time with Isaac," Stiles said.

Frost laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her." She gave the boys a smile. "You two should head home. I'll call you if anything changes. And again, thank you."

She heard Scott telling Stiles in the elevator. "I'm telling you, I can smell Derek all over her. And the loft smells like sex."

She couldn't hear Stiles' reply, but she blushed anyway. Well, that didn't stay a secret very long.

* * *

"Where's Snow?" Isaac asked when he woke up laying on the table in the loft.

"She's sleeping but her back looks like it went through a grater." Derek said. Isaac frowned remembering the pained expression on her face just before he passed out. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," Isaac said running his fingers through his hair. "One minute I was with Snow and we were arguing about her going back to this gas station alone for a bathroom break, and then I was waking up to my chest on fire with this girl helping me escape from these two alphas. What happened to her? How did we get back here?"

"Scott said the cops found her at the warehouse and took her to the hospital. His mom will call when she wakes up."

"Why was Scott there?" Isaac asked knowing that Derek usually avoided involving the other werewolf whenever possible.

"I asked him and Stiles to look for you and Snow. And Snow brought you back here by opening a faerie trod." He saw the confused expression on Isaac face. "Think of it like a shortcut from place to place. Both Frost and Snow can open them although Snow is better at it." The alpha leaned against the table. "What happened next?"

"I was in and out of it, but there were two alpha that merged into one gigantic alpha." Isaac still couldn't quiet believe that. "Then, Snow appeared out of no where and attacked the alpha. She took out its legs but it caught her along the back. The alpha managed to get back to its feet, but you could tell Snow's movements were getting slower. That's when the girl shot some kind of electrical weapon at it. When the light faded the alphas were gone and Snow was back to herself." Naked. And incredibly hot. He didn't say that though as he waited for Derek to speak.

"And you can't remember anything after the argument with Snow to when the girl woke you up?" Derek asked him.

"Nothing, but my neck was hurting and there were claw marks there. The girl said they use that to steal memories. Is that what happened to me?"

"Most likely," the alpha said. "We could do something similar to try and access your memories of tonight. But Peter's going to have to do it."

"Why him?"

"Because it's dangerous and he's had more experience doing it."

Isaac deliberated for a minute. "Call him." He needed to know what happened in that missing time. Frost came from upstairs her dark blue eyes sad but she gave him a smile when she saw he was awake.

"Glad to see you're awake again." She came to Derek's side and laid her head tiredly against his arm as she spoke to Isaac. "You two had me worried for a bit."

"I'm sorry about, Snow." He felt like he had failed Snow and even Frost by not keeping Snow safe. "I should have protected her."

"Oh, please, not you, too," she said with a huff and a glare at Derek not him. "What happened is not your fault." She turned back to him her tone quiet but firm. "Neither Snow nor I are helpless and we take our own risks and make our own mistakes. I don't blame you. Snow isn't going to wake up and blame you. So you aren't going to blame yourself." The last was said with finality.

He nodded when he realized she was waiting for him to agree. She walked over and gave him hug, which he awkwardly returned. He couldn't remember the last time an adult had hugged him. Frost spoke softly as she held him, "I'm glad you are okay, Isaac, and not just because it might break my sister's heart if you died." She released him and gave him a tired smile before leaving. She stopped at Derek and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "This is not your fault either, so stop thinking it."

When she was out of the room and earshot, Isaac said, "They get under your skin don't they." Derek nodded in agreement. "Snow told me what happened to Frost." Derek raised an eyebrow. "You killed him, the one who hurt her, right?"

"Yes," Derek said after a minute his eyes turning red, "but I wish I could bring him back and kill him again now that I know what happened."

Isaac nodded in understanding. "It's going to be hard to keep them safe, isn't it?"

"Impossible," the alpha said with a frustrated growl and his eyes went back to their normal color.

"So you and Frost?" Derek eyes narrowed, but Isaac went on. "You know I can still smell it over the Febreeze right."

He thought Derek might finish what the alphas started when his eyes glowed red again. But he surprised Isaac when he said, "I know so keep that in mind whenever you and Snow."

"Whoa, who said anything about Snow and I?"

Derek's look said who do you think you are fooling. He jerked his head to the stairs. "Get some sleep. I'll call Peter to come over when the sun comes up."

Isaac nodded. "Snow?"

"She's in your room."

Isaac took off for the stairs. He needed visual proof that the girl was actually alive. Derek shook his head at Isaac a smirk on his lips, but didn't say anything as he left the room.

Finding Frost curled up on his bed half asleep, Derek lay down beside her and pulled her to lie on his chest. "What did Isaac say about what happened?" she asked as she curled into his side wrapping an arm across his middle.

"There were apparently two alphas chasing him and the girl Scott mentioned. Apparently, they merged into one gigantic alpha."

"Well, that's not strange or unique at all," Frost said.

"Snow found them and attacked the merged alpha, but got a claw swipe to the back in the process. Whoever this girl is she had some kind of electrical weapon to use on them and they disappeared."

"So why weren't he and Snow together?"

"She went back to gas station to use the bathroom. There's gap in his memories between when he was with Snow and when he passed out in the warehouse."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get Peter to help him access his missing memories."

"Do you trust him?"

"No, but I don't trust myself to do it and risk severing Isaac's spine."

"This has been a long night. Is it always like this for you? We haven't even solved one problem when three more seem to pop up. "

"Welcome to life with werewolves or at least this pack," Derek said sarcastically.

"Life with so many werewolves is going to be interesting," she said a smile on her lips as she turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I'm pretty sure I'm never going to have a private moment again." Her eyes laughing, she continued. "Scott told Stiles he could smell you all over me and that the loft smelt like sex."

"Better sense of smell," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss, which she returned moaning softly into his mouth as he ran his hands up her sides. He flipped her over to her back and trailed kisses along her jaw and along her neck. He made his way back to her ear and whispered. "Better hearing too."

He heard her laugh softly as she pulled up his shirt. "Then, I guess any other werewolves here are going to be getting some serious sex education. Because I'm afraid I might be addicted to you, Derek Hale."

Derek smirked at her as he sat back and took off his shirt. He divested her of hers before continuing to trail kisses down her throat as he undid her bra. She let loose another louder moan as he pulled a nipple into his mouth.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Isaac's shout carried through the loft. Derek growled as he thought about killing the younger werewolf, but Frost's laughter stopped him. He could see the blush on her cheeks, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Told you so," Frost said before she yelled. "THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DOING IT RIGHT!" He felt himself smiling, as she held her own. Isaac didn't say anything back, but music started blasting from upstairs. Her eyes still twinkling with amusement, she looked back at him. "Nobody said you could stop."

"Addict."

"Damn, skippy." She met his lips for a kiss as they worked on getting the rest of their clothes off.

* * *

"Tell me someone got the license of the truck that hit me, " Snow muttered softly as she came awake. She tried to move and nearly screamed in pain as every muscle in her back protested the movement. What happened to her again? Not important, something happened to Isaac. Ignoring the pain, she tried to get up.

"Hey, I don't think you should be doing that," Isaac's voice came from somewhere behind her and then she felt his hand gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Me either," she ground out. " So does it look as bad as it feels?"

She felt the mattress dip beside her. "It looks pretty bad, but you've started to heal." She realized that she was naked from the waist up and only had a sheet covering the rest of her. Why did she always have to be naked and injured? Couldn't she ever be naked with Isaac for the right reasons? At least she wasn't still covered in blood, even her hair smelt clean. No doubt that was her sister's doing. Her sister was awesome.

"Must be nice to be a werewolf with super deluxe healing," She said turning her head to look at him as he moved to lean his back against the wall at the top of the bed. "You were pretty bad too, but you're already mobile."

"Doesn't work as well for us when it's from an alpha, but it's definitely better than being human." He stretched his legs out beside her. She couldn't see his face very well from her position, but she moved her hand until she found his wrist. Some of tension left her as she had definitive proof that he was really there.

"You are ok, right?" she asked as she curled her fingers around it.

"Asks the girl who nearly got flayed alive."

"That's not an answer."

"Mostly," he grunted as he shifted a little. "Still healing a bit. Although, I don't remember what happened after you left to go to the bathroom until I was waking up with the girl who saved me."

She said, "Do we know what happened to her? I couldn't get you both and there was an alarm that started going off. I heard sirens so someone found her right?"

"Derek had Scott and Stiles looking for us and they said she was taken to the hospital."

"Good, I felt terrible leaving her there, but you were out cold and I knew I going to be soon. "

"You shouldn't have done that." Isaac admonished.

"Done what? Leave her? I know, but…"

"No, tried to fight the alpha." His hand wrapped around her wrist in return. "I couldn't help you and you started moving slower. If that girl hadn't intervened, you would probably be dead." His voice sounded upset.

"But I'm not," Snow said. "And I'll be fine. No broken bones so I should mend fairly fast." She heard him huff in frustration. "Look, it's not my nature to sit aside when people I care about are in danger, Isaac. Whether it's a barghest or a gigantic alpha or an army of the Fae." She'd been helpless with so much of what happened to Frost that she would probably never be able to be bystander again if she could do something.

"I know. And that scares me," he said so softly she almost missed it. Her lips curled into a small smile. His next words were louder. "Out of all the strange things tonight, the weirdest was this howling I kept hearing. It didn't sound like a werewolf."

She tried to sit up so she could see his face better forgetting she was completely naked and damaged. Pain shot through her still healing back causing her to hiss. She managed to ground out, "Howling?"

"Lay back down," he said putting a hand on an uninjured part of her shoulder and refused to answer until she cooperated. When she settled back down her head piled on her arms so she could see him, he answered, "Yeah, did you hear it too?"

"No, I think it was me. I think you heard me. But that's impossible…" Her face scrunched up as she puzzled over the information trying to figure out how he could have heard the sound of her howl.

"Why?" Isaac asked curious.

"I was in the in-between."

"The in-between?"

"It's where I go when I disappear when I'm Cwn Annwn and where I opened the trod up to get us back to Frost and Derek. There's nothing but cold and emptiness there and you could get stuck there if you step off the trod. Anyway, you shouldn't have been able to hear me howling there."

"Then, why could I hear it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was calling to you? I was trying to find you," Snow said thinking out loud. "Or I maybe? I feel connected to you. From the moment, we met. I don't know. It's never happened before."

They were both silent as they pondered her words. Then, Isaac made a horrified noise. "They aren't really going to."

"What?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I CAN HEAR YOU!" He yelled. There was few seconds of silence afterwards.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S DOING IT RIGHT!" Frost's voice carried through the loft.

"They're having sex aren't they?" Snow asked Isaac as he got off the bed. Suddenly music blasted through the room. "That would be a yes." When he came back to the bed, he lay down flat on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face and held it to his ears. Snow laughed softly at him causing him to pull the pillow down.

"This isn't funny. Can't you hear them?"

"No, my hearing's not that enhanced unless I'm Cwn Annwn. Besides if you're going to live with Derek, you better get use to it. I think they have a lot of lost time to make up for." Isaac looked horrified at the prospect. "Maybe you should just focus on listening to something else?" she suggested.

"Like?"

"Something hard to hear. Maybe something far away?" He nodded as he focused on something. "Is it working?" She said stifling a yawn. All the magic and healing was taking a toll on her. He stayed quiet although the music still blared. Despite the noise, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, it worked," he said when he saw she was asleep. He smiled to himself and listened to the steady beat of Snow's heart next to him.

* * *

Allison sat with her dad eating breakfast in the apartment. "So Snow can become this Cwn Annwn?" he asked her. They hadn't had much time to talk the last week as he was getting the consulting business up and running again.

"Yeah, it's this white dog with red ears, a fairy hound or something like that. That's how she broke her leg. The barghest grabbed her back leg while she was tracking it."

"The barghest they believe is Gerard?" Chris asked.

"Yes. You're not upset that I've been helping them are you?" Allison asked her dad.

"No, Gerard needed to be stopped if it was him."

Allison smiled at her dad.

"Well, Frost froze the barghest into a giant popsicle and has it trapped in a rowan and iron cage surrounded by a barrier of mountain ash in her backyard so he's definitely stopped for now. She's trying to figure out how to 'unweave the magic' or something like that."

"If she's freezing things she might have the ability to sense and manipulate energy. She would be able to see the magic or energy that holds the barghest together," Chris explained a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I know you don't want me to keep getting involved in this stuff after last spring, but Snow's my friend and I like Frost even if she's with Derek, now."

"Just be careful and let me know if you get into something that you can't handle. Although from what you've said, it sounds like Frost thinks things through" Chris picked up their plates and took them to the sink. "You said she's with Derek Hale?"

"According to Snow who's incredibly happy about it." Allison looked at the time on the microwave. "I've got to go or I'm going to be late for school." She gave her dad a kiss and a hug.

"I love you, Allison," he said holding her tight for a just second.

"I know. I love you, too."

Chris released her and watched her leave his expression falling when she was out of the apartment. If he didn't help Giselle, he had no doubt that she would do something to Allison. However, he was more afraid of what she was planning to do with the information on Frost and Snow Morgan.

"Dammit, Giselle," he said softly to himself. "If she is their mother, she will chew us all up and spit us out if you attack her through them." He thought of the dangerously beautiful dark haired, blue eyed Fae he'd met years ago.

He sighed and picked up the phone to call Giselle with the new information. "I'm sorry about this, Anand," he whispered as the line rang through.

* * *

Allison arrived at school and saw Scott and Stiles standing at her locker. "Hey," she said to them. "What's up?"

"The alpha pack," Stiles said. "Isaac, Peter, and Derek have been searching for Boyd and Erica. Last night Isaac ran into some of the alphas."

"Wasn't Snow going over there last night?" Allison asked.

"She and Isaac both got hurt fighting them off last night," Scott said. "There was another girl helping them, but she's under heavy sedation at Beacon Hills General."

"I heard my dad say that they found her with a modified military grade stun gun," Stiles added.

"But Snow and Isaac are going to be alright?" Allison asked.

"According to Frost, they should be," Scott said. "Just be careful. It looks like the alpha pack has decided to come out of hiding."

"I can take care of myself," Allison said.

Scott put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "They're faster and stronger than you. And Snow says they are all direct descendants of the first werewolf pack. Everyone of them alphas like Derek. I'm telling you this because they scare me and that should scare you." Allison nodded as she looked into Scott's eyes and felt the familiar tug to just sink into them. She heard him sigh unhappily when she looked away. He moved back beside Stiles and she regretted the loss of his touch.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles said with a goofy grin. "You look amaz…" He trailed off as Aiden walked up behind her. "Aiden, how's your mom like working with my dad?"

"She said it was a definite change of pace," the other boy said as he gave them all a cocky grin. "Later, Lydia." Allison raised an eyebrow at her friend who just gave her a typical Lydia smile and opened her locker.

"What are you three discussing so intently before first period?" Stiles filled Lydia in on everything that happened.

* * *

"What the hell?" Isaac asked as he came down the stairs. Frost, not the girl but the actual frozen stuff, covered every surface in the loft.

The woman popped her head out of Derek's room fully dressed but drying her hair off with a towel. Derek came out behind her wearing a pair of jeans and towel slung around his neck. She took a look around and said, "Oops?" Then, she turned and gave the alpha a grin. "This is your fault."

Derek looked at her eyes wide. "My fault?"

"I told you about what sex does to our magic. So, ergo, you're fault." She punched him lightly in the stomach when he shook his head at her. Isaac watched the two a smile playing on his lips as the woman teased Derek and he let her.

"What does sex do to our magic?" Snow asked as she came to the middle of the spiral stairs wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Seriously, when had she raided his clothes? When she saw the frost covering the loft, her eyes widened. "Wow." She looked down at her sister. "Sex makes your magic do this, sister-o-mine?" She grinned at Derek. "You go, wanna-be."

Frost's cheeks reddened and she ducked her head. Derek laughed as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her back towards him. It was strange hearing the alpha laugh so easily. "The shower was your idea."

She twisted around in his arms. "Worth it."

"I'm going to be sick," Isaac muttered when they started kissing. Something hit him in the back of the head "Hey!" He turned to find one of his socks on the ground behind him and Snow glaring down at him.

"You're a werewolf and it was a sock. It didn't hurt." She stuck her tongue out at him as she threw something else at him. He ducked and she took off when he launched up the stairs after her.

"Bet he doesn't make it through another week," Derek said to Frost. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"What does that mean?" She glared up at him.

"It's Snow." He jerked back when he felt her ice-cold hands on his abs.

"Watch it, werewolf. That's my sister." She continued to glare at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. Her expression softened. "Ok, maybe you have a point, but I think you're biased. Just because she dumped the fairy dust on you and made you..." His lips on hers silenced her.

* * *

The ice from earlier had melted and evaporated just like frost on grass in the heat of the sun. The loft gleamed slightly like it had gotten a fresh cleaning. Frost sat on a stool at the table in front of the big glass window casually flipping through one of Derek's books. Her long black hair was braided down the side of her head. She smiled encouragingly at Isaac as she watched him expend his nervous energy. Snow sat on the table. Her legs swung occasionally since she couldn't reach the floor. Her pure white hair fluttered around her head as she moved her head from right to left following his movements.

"I'm starting to not like this idea." Isaac paced back in forth in front of the big window of the loft. Each step was deliberate with heel in front of toe of the other foot. As he moved, he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I know I don't like this idea," Snow said turning to glare at Derek as she slid off the table and leaned her elbows on it. Her sister had run them back to the house to get clothes before they returned to Derek's loft at Snow's insistence. So she was in a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"It sounds kind of dangerous." Isaac made it all the way across the loft and spun on his heels. "I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek never looked up from the book he was reading in the chair closest to Frost.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked looking over to Derek.

"Yes, does it have to be him? Because, personally, I'd like to aid him on his second attempt at the afterlife," Snow muttered as she continued to glare at the alpha wolf.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Isaac walked over to the table as he listened to Derek talk. When he was beside her, Snow reached over and grabbed his hand twining her fingers through his to keep him from clenching it again. Isaac relaxed slightly. Frost smiled to herself but made no comment.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? Well, personally, I trust Scott." Isaac turned to look at Derek who lifted his head.

"Do you trust me?" Derek looked at Isaac an expectant look on his face.

Isaac mulled it over for a second, but said, "Yeah." Derek looked at Snow waiting for her to answer as well.

"Don't be stupid, wanna-be. Like you even need to ask that." She rolled her eyes at him in disbelief. "I've always trusted you."

Derek looked back down a smile crossing his face where the two teenagers couldn't see. He heard the stool scrape the floor and Frost's hands slid onto his shoulders and she leaned down and wrapped them around his chest before releasing him. She didn't say anything, but he knew she was silently saying that she trusted him too.

"I still don't like him." Isaac said.

"Nobody likes him."

"I'd say my feelings are more along the lines of hate, detest, abhor, loathe."

Snow would have continued with her synonyms but the door creaked as it opened. "Boys," he paused, " and girls, FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter swaggered across the room as he spoke stopping in front of Derek and Frost. The table stayed between him and Snow and Isaac. Isaac felt Snow move to go after the older man, but held her in place with their entwined hands. "No," he said quietly.

"We don't like you." Derek snapped the book closed in his hand and threw it on the table as he stood. "Now shut up and help us."

Peter said, "Fair enough," He took in the two women and said, "Frost, a pleasure to see you again." He gave her a smile.

"Peter." She said with a slight nod of her head. Her expression remained blank.

He turned to Isaac and Snow. "And Isaac, who is your friend with the unique hair?" Isaac looked at Derek and Frost in askance as he felt Snow grow rigid at Peter's words.

Derek answered. "This is Frost's sister, Snow."

"Frost and Snow? Unusual names," Peter said giving them a thoughtful look before turning a charming smile on them both. Snow jerked her hand out of Isaac's.

"I hate, detest, abhor, loathe, revile, imprecate, execrate you." Snow said. Her eyes narrowed as she moved to go over the table. Frost cut her sister a glare as Isaac was forced to wrap an arm around her to keep her on the opposite side of the table. Peter raised an eyebrow but never lost his smile.

"Snow. Enough," Frost said in firm voice. Snow remained tense, but she stopped struggling to get out of Isaac's arms. Isaac watched the adults discuss what to do first and she leaned back into his chest slowly letting the anger subside.

They pulled one chair out into the center of the room and Isaac took a seat in it as Peter removed his leather coat. Snow pulled a second chair in front of Isaac's and pulled her feet up on the seat. She wrapped her arms around her knees and propped her chin on them as she watched.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm," Peter said. From the side of the room, Derek watched his uncle intently as he walked towards Isaac. Frost stood beside him, leaning her hip on his chair one hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked turning slightly to keep an eye on Peter as he moved behind him.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." Isaac turned to Derek briefly as Peter stepped closer to him. "One slip and you could paralyze someone." Isaac felt Peter's claws brush his nape. "Or kill them." Snow glared up at the older werewolf.

"I'd suggest for your continued good health that neither of those happen," Snow said. Isaac gave her a grateful smile. "I'd be happy to make the rest of your life full of agony."

"Vicious little thing, aren't you?" Peter asked.

Snow just glared at him.

"You've had a lot practice, though, right?" Isaac turned to look at Peter again.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

Derek and Isaac both came to same conclusion. Isaac asked, "Does that mean that…Agh?" Isaac tensed up and threw his head back as Peter's claws sank into his neck. Peter held him down with his other arm.

"Isaac!" Snow said and made to grab the boy, but Frost moved faster pulling the younger girl away from Peter and Isaac. Meanwhile, Isaac reached up and grabbed onto Peter's arms. Derek tensed up as he watched unsure if the younger werewolf was trying to get away or hang on, but he stayed seated. Frost whispered softly to Snow who nodded and sank back into the chair. Peter's eyes glowed blue as they watched. Then, he convulsed a few times but remained standing. They all remained on edge as they watched Peter try to access Isaac's memories.

Isaac began to fight Peter off. His legs kicked out but slipped on the floor barely missing Snow's chair. Snow reached out a hand tentatively but stopped short of putting it on his leg. She turned to her sister a question in her eyes. Frost nodded and moved back to stand beside Derek. Snow leaned forward and laid her hand on Isaac's leg. He didn't relax completely, but some of the tension left his body and he stilled his movements.

"Wait I see them." Peter convulsed several more times before ripping his claws out of Isaac's neck and turning and falling onto the table. Isaac collapsed forward in the chair bracing his arms on his thighs. He reached one hand up to his neck as Peter stumbled behind him and grabbed Snow's hand with the other.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked coming to his feet as his uncle regained his footing with his back to them.

"It was confusing." Peter flexed his hand. "Images, vague shapes."

Isaac continued to hold onto his neck and Snow as Derek interrogated Peter. "But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Frost asked.

"I barely saw them. Glimpses."

"But you did see them." Derek said staring at his uncle.

"Worse."

"Deucalion." Derek answered for him.

Peter frowned. "He was talking. Something about time running out." Derek lowered himself back into the chair as Peter spoke. Frost reached down and pulled one of his hands into hers.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked looking over at Derek and then back at Snow who sat in front him.

Derek hesitated but then answered. "He's going to kill them."

"No, No, No, He didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead," Peter said piecing together the disjointed images he'd pulled from Isaac's mind.

"The next full moon?" Snow asked as she looked between the werewolves. "When?"

"Thursday night." Peter said looking over at Derek.

"Well, that doesn't' leave us much time to figure this out, does it?" Frost said when they all remained quiet. "We have a general area based on where Snow and Isaac split up and where Scott and Stiles found their scents with the girl in the warehouse. But how are we going to narrow it down?"

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison showed up at Derek's loft. Derek filled them in on what they had learned from Isaac's memories. Snow and Allison shared a brief hug as the latter was glad to see her friend healed.

"The girl from the other night is missing. She disappeared out of her hospital room," Scott began.

"After she knocked out and handcuffed the deputy on duty outside her room," Stiles told them.

"Did your dad ever get an ID on her, Stiles?" Frost asked as she sat on a stool beside Derek.

"No, he's still trying."

"Weird thing is the girl showed up looking for Scott at school," Allison interjected.

"For Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, she knew me by name and asked where he was. Something spooked her though because she nearly broke Lydia's arm and mine before disappearing. But we noticed something strange about the bruise," Allison held out her arm and showed them a bruise and Lydia laid her arm beside her. Allison tried not to glare at Derek, but her expression was unfriendly. "They're exactly the same on both sides."

"It's just a bruise," Derek said with a frown. Frost, however, looked at them closely.

"They're just trying to help," Scott defended the two girls. Lydia mentioned something about a psychological disorder where one saw patterns that weren't there which everyone ignored.

"Help? This one drugged me and helped resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He said indicating Lydia. "And this one shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." He looked pointedly at Allison who glared back at him.

Stiles said, "Well, no one died. There might have been some maiming, some mangling. But no one died. I think that's an important distinction." Snow rolled her eyes at the boy, but a smile ghosted across her face. She patted him on the shoulder when no one seemed to agree with him.

"My mother died," Allison said.

"Your family's honor code killed her. Not me." Derek challenged her with his eyes to deny it, before turning and glaring at Scott.

Frost's voice cut through the tension. "Derek, you're being insensitive and an asshole." Several muffled laughs turned to coughs as he glared at the group before meeting her eyes. She'd straightened from where she'd been leaning looking at the bruises. She met and held his gaze until he sighed. He refused to apologize, but acknowledged that she was right with a nod of his head. "And besides there is something there," she waved her hand towards the girls. "Some kind of Celtic symbol. I don't know how it will help us find Erica and Boyd, but I've seen the symbol before. I just can't figure out where." She furrowed her brow as she stared off.

"Maybe since Peter tried and failed to get Isaac's memories back we should ask someone else who knows a lot about werewolves," Stiles said bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Like your boss, Scott." The plan was met with general consensus.

"Dr. Deaton said we should come tomorrow after school," Scott told them as he hung up the phone. "He thinks he knows of something that we can try." If they were able to find the location tomorrow, they would have one day to try and locate the werewolves and rescue them before the night of the full moon began.

* * *

**Reactions?**


	13. Immersed

**Teen Wolf=Not mine.**

**A/N- Although AU this is a warning that this chapter is loosely based off of Episode 2 of Season 3. Some of the canon events are in it, but not all and not necessarily in the same order or with the same outcomes. Just be warned if you haven't seen Season 3 yet you might get a spoiler.**

* * *

""_True love is not so much a matter of romance as it is a matter of anxious concern for the well-being of one's companion." _

― _Gordon B. Hinckley, Stand a Little Taller_

""_Maybe that's what I have been looking for. When storms and rockslides threaten, I am looking for someone who will hold on to me and not let go." _

― _Courtney Milan, Unveiled_

* * *

Blue and red lights illuminated the dark stretch of trees that surrounded the park. A uniformed officer lifted the yellow tape as he approached. "Two kids found the body over here. It's bad, sir."

Lights shone brightly on the ground in question as the forensic team processed the scene. He frowned as he saw the blood splatter covering the grass. Following the trail from in front of him, his eyes landed on the body of young blond girl. Splayed out naked with spikes driven through her hands and feet, her chest cavity gaped open to reveal her bloody internal organs. A medical examiner crouched over the body.

"Please, tell me she was dead before this happened," the sheriff said as he ran a hand down the sides of his jaw. Bodies kept dropping in his jurisdiction. The murder rate tripled since January- The Argent woman's cover up, that kid Matt's revenge, the strange death by fright victims, and now this. The county government breathed down his neck as the bodies piled up. He let out a sigh.

The medical examiner turned to give him a sad look. "I wish I could, but given the blood splatter and the pool of blood under her. She probably lived through the initial cuts into her chest. Those are surgical. Probably passed out though when they cut through her breastbone, if that's any comfort."

"Dear God," he muttered as he listened to him describe the gruesome death of the girl.

"That's not all."

"What?"

"The heart," the medical examiner hesitated. He thought about hitting the man to get him to spit it out, but restrained himself.

"Well?"

"It's missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"It's not in her."

Sheriff Stillinski ran a hand along the back of his neck. This town got more and more messed up each day. Waving over his new deputy Rhea Silvia, he said, "You ever see anything like this with Interpol? The heart's missing."

"Not exactly like this." She continued to look over the body. "Anyone looking for the heart?"

"Not yet."

He gave the order to search the park for any sign of the heart and soon the ground was being combed for it.

"Was there anything else?" he asked the medical examiner.

"Just this." He pointed to her arm where a long line trailed the length from wrist to shoulder. Along the line were groups of lines crossing perpendicular and diagonally and sometimes extending only from one side or the other.

He took a deep breath through his mouth knowing better than to breathe through his nose with so much blood around. "Any ideas?" He looked over at Deputy Silvia.

"Might be some type of occult symbols?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Any ID on the vic?" he asked.

"Still working on it. She might not have been missing long enough for a report to be filed," she said.

He moved to the head of the dead body and carefully moved the hair out of the way. "Shit," he said as he looked at a face that had grown up from the little girl, who use to play with his son. "Heather Davis." How the hell was he going to tell, Stiles?

* * *

"Aren't you going home?" Isaac asked as Snow sat on the couch with him working on the homework their friends brought with them when they came by earlier in the afternoon. According to Frost, being attacked by alpha werewolves failed to suffice as an excuse for not doing homework. The adults left to go pick up food so they had the loft to themselves.

"I don't know. Maybe. I might drive myself if Frost stays here again."

"If she stays, I'm going with you," Isaac said.

Snow grinned as she looked up. "That'll cost you. How would it look to all the other fairytale creatures if I just did a favor for you without ensuring payment?"

"What?" His eyes widened in confusion as he stared at her. She rolled her eyes at him and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Isaac, I'm Tuatha De Dannan. Fae." His confused expression made her laugh before she took pity on him. "We make deals. Tit-for-tat. A balancing of the scales. Never thank one of us unless you wish to imply a debt owed. And we never thank anyone unless we wish to owe them a debt. It's a magic thing I guess, but we know when our scale is out of balance. It's…um…unpleasant and it gets mores so the longer the scales stay unbalanced. Actually, that's not quite it, more like a spike being driven between the eyes painful." She nodded to herself at her analogy.

He was silent for a minute. "You thanked Derek." She lost her grin and pretended to study the math problem on her paper. "You feel like you owe him for Frost." She bowed her head letting her long white hair fall like a curtain over her face. The wheels in his brain started replaying every conversation he had with Snow and Frost. "Frost thanked us the night we captured the barghest. Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued to write out problems from the pre-calc homework. "Snow, why did Frost thank us?" She tried to ignore him as he moved closer getting into her personal space. "Answer me." She scooted a little further away. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her back. "Snow."

"Leave it alone."

"Not making me any less curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm a werewolf."

"…" She gave him a look as she fumbled to find a retort.

"Tell me."

"No." Her face set into a hard line as she shook her head.

He knew the one card he could play that might work, but he hesitated to be that much of an ass. Manipulating her into telling him by dangling a date in front of her, despite the fact she'd used information to bargain for the same thing before, felt wrong. Even more so since he realized that she wasn't nearly as self-confident as she first pretended.

"What are you thinking?" she asked after he sat quietly for a minute. Focusing back on reality, he found himself face to face with her. Her blue eyes stared up at him and he flashed back to the previous night when he'd seen everything her clothes hid. His jeans felt a little too tight as he let his eyes trace down her face to her lips. Their breaths mingled as he leaned in closer. The distance shrank until the creak of the door sent him scrambling backwards on the couch.

Frost walked in with bags of Chinese take-out in hand and a holder full of drinks. "We're not interrupting, are we?" She asked with a mischievous grin as she took in the two guilty looking teenagers. Snow threw a pencil at her sister which Derek caught as he walked around her. Derek tossed it back at the younger girl. Frost rolled her eyes as she moved to set the food down on the coffee table.

"I swear you two are the siblings."

Snow avoided the pencil and picked up her math book to throw at him.

"Don't make me put you in time out," the alpha said eyes daring her to toss it at him.

"As if you could," she threw the book at him and jumped off the couch trying to reach her sister. "FROST! Save me!" She nearly made it to her when she felt something grab her and lock her in headlock. Derek proceeded to give her a noogie. "DEREEKK! You're messing up my hair!" She complained as she struggled to get out of his headlock. "Frost! Make him stop." Derek took advantage of the fact that she was barefoot. No kicks to the shin.

Looking at them, Frost shook her head. "I think you're worse than me and her." Frost sat down beside a shocked Isaac on the couch. "Are we the only sane ones?"

"We? After the torture of last night, there is no we," he replied shaking off the surprise at seeing Derek aggravate Snow.

"I thought we were going to be allies, but I guess I'll just have to be Team Snow," she grinned at him.

"Now you're scaring me."

"Poor you. Scared of a girl."

"Who freezes things."

"True," her grin spread across her face as she leaned over to him conspiratorially. "But at least you will heal."

"Stop flirting with the future father of my children," Snow said as Derek released her. "And take back your werewolf." She shoved at him, but he didn't move. He gave her a cocky smile. "Ass."

Her sister stared at her for a moment before giving Isaac an evil grin. "How far into the future are we talking? After high school? Post college?"

"Don't make this awkward for him, Frost," Snow said as she sat down on the opposite side of Isaac and picked out her food from the take-out. He was beginning to feel like he was being tag teamed. "He's still resisting the idea." Isaac looked at Derek a plea in his eyes. Derek gave him a 'you're on your own' look.

"Are you not interested? Or just intimidated by her?" Frost asked her eyes twinkling.

These felt like trick questions to him.

"Intimidated," Snow said. "I mean how could he not be. I'm damn near perfect."

"True and I should know having achieved perfection myself." Derek snorted and Frost shot him a dirty look as she passed him his food and a drink. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

"And I know he's interested," Snow told her sister blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

Frost gave Isaac a once over. Before smiling at her sister, "I agree. Definitely, interested."

"I'm still here," Isaac interjected.

Frost and Snow shared a look. Both of them patted him on a leg as they said, "We know."

"Are you going to help me?" Isaac pleaded with the alpha.

"No."

* * *

Snow sat on the stoop of the house they were staying in the next day. Despite Derek's reluctance to let them leave, Frost and Snow returned there for the night. This morning she pleaded exhaustion to keep from going to school, but she was really contemplating everything that happened over the last few days.

"I'm getting no where fast with this," her sister said with a huff as she plopped beside her on the stoop. She stared in frustration at the frozen and caged barghest.

Looking up from her game on her phone, Snow stared over at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Every time I pull in one spot and think I'm making progress, it's like the bloody thing rewrites the code holding it together." She pushed her long black hair out of her face as mixed analogies. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "So you want to tell me what's really going on?"

"Um…what do you mean?" Snow looked at her sister pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes at Snow, Frost punched her sister in the shoulder. "With Isaac? You've never even shown interest in guy before and then its like you're a freaking dog with a bone. And now you're hiding out from him after whatever happened on the couch last night."

Snow blushed. "I…I don't know. There's just something about him from that first night. Like he fits or could fit or something." She shook her head in disbelief. "That sounds like sappy stupid crap even to me." She banged her head lightly on the door behind her. "It's kind of scary. I thought it was just a crush, but it doesn't feel that way any more."

Frost didn't say anything for a minute. "No, I get it. I feel that way about Derek. Even after everything…It's like a missing part of me clicked into place." She got a goofy grin as she thought of Derek. "Plus the sex is awesome."

"Ewww….why would you even say that to me?" Snow said with a crinkled up nose and punched her sister back. "He's like my brother."

Frost laughed at her sister before turning serious again. "This is really happening, right? I feel like I'm alive again for the first time in so long." She gave her sister a frightened expression as though she couldn't quite believe that this was really happening.

"You love him." Snow said as she took in her sister's abnormal agitation.

"I did. No, I do. Even though sometimes he makes me so mad." Frost sighed. "He's harder now than he was four years ago. More cold to others. Even less trusting if that's possible. And I feel more brittle like any moment this is going to turn out to be a cruel dream. What if it's just an itch he had to scratch?"

Snow frowned. There was the broken Frost rising up again. "I think he loves you too."

"He doesn't say it." Frost said struggling with the thoughts that had twisted her up for four years. "And I don't trust myself to recognize it anymore. After everything." She waved her hand indicating the past.

Snow patted her sister on the knee and said, "He does. Just not with his words. He lets you get away with things he doesn't let anyone else get away with freezing his feet and calling him ass and asshole. You call him out on his stupid shit like with Allison yesterday and he listens. And I don't think he would have asked Scott and Stiles for help looking for Isaac and I if not for you." She smiled encouragingly at her sister. "Besides, have you said that you love him?" Snow laughed at her sister's incredulous expression. "He's as damaged as you, sister-o-mine. You've got to meet him somewhere in the middle."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been brilliant, it's just you're finally smart enough to recognize it," Snow said. Frost reached over and shoved her sister off the stoop onto the ground. "Hey!" She threw a dirt clod at the older girl before bursting out laughing and grabbing her sister in a hug. "I love you, Frost."

"Ditto, brat. And if Isaac breaks your heart, he can join the barghest in the cage." Snow released her sister and gave her a smile.

"I'll just give Derek to our mom," Snow said.

"That's a little excessive," Frost said laughing as she pulled her sister up. "Come on let's go find a Starbucks. My brain is fried with this barghest crap."

"YAY!" Snow clapped and danced happily.

* * *

After school let out, Frost and Snow drove to meet the boys at the vets office. Isaac came with Derek having skipped out on school as well. Derek didn't like sending him off alone to school until they knew what happened with the alphas. Snow grabbed Isaac and pulled him into the clinic to give Frost and Derek some privacy when the two started a make-out session in the parking lot. Apparently, more than a few hours apart was too much for the two of them.

Deaton explained his plan to them when Derek and Frost came in. The boys poured bags of ice into tub that Stiles and Scott brought in. Stiles lodged a complaint after the fourth of fifth trip to get the bags out of his jeep. "What I don't understand is why we have to lug this crap in when we have our very own ice maker?" Frost laughed softly and slung an arm across Stiles shoulders.

"It's all part of our diabolical plan to make you suffer."

Stiles looked from her over to the alpha werewolf. "Derek's idea?"

Frost turned to Derek shaking her head and said "Seriously, what did you do to this kid?"

"He threatened to rip my throat out…with his teeth," Stiles said as he gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"I still might," Derek said as he grabbed another bag of ice and emptied it into the tub.

"Don't worry. He tries. Werewolf Popsicle." Stiles grinned at her and held up a fist, which Frost bumped with her own.

"I think I love you," he gave her a goofy grin.

"Hands off," the alpha snapped pulling Frost away from the younger boy.

"Jealous much?" He ignored her mocking laughter.

As the others finished filling the tub, Deaton explained the process to Isaac while Snow listened. "Obviously it's not going to be particularly…comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into trance-like state."

Snow looked from Isaac to the tub of ice and shuddered. She reached over and grabbed his hand twining her fingers with his.

"Like being hyptonized." Isaac said as the three of them moved towards the tub.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Coming to the side of the tub, all of them stared down into the ice that now filled it. Pulling his hand free of Snow's, Isaac knelt beside the tub and stared at the ice with his chin propped on his hands..

"I wish to formally lodge my dislike of this plan," Snow said as she put her hand on Isaac's shoulder more for herself than to comfort him. Frost smiled at her encouragingly from the other side of the tub where she stood with Derek.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton replied.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked as he leaned on the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead." Deaton answered. Scott looked up at his mentor with concerned eyes and Derek's head snapped up at his words. Frost placed a hand on his arm causing him to look at her and take a deep calming breath.

"Crazy animal doctor, say what?" Snow asked her eyes wide with disbelief. No one said anything so she spoke to Isaac. "You agreed to this?" Isaac briefly looked up at her nodding before turning back to the water. Isaac put his hand onto the cold ice unleashing a hiss before jerking it away. Her hand tightened on his shoulder as she could see the reluctance on his face.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked Dr. Deaton. His eyes were wide and pleaded with him to say yes.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked staring down at the young werewolf. Snow frowned at the doctor's answer.

Isaac looked away and shook his head as he crouched by the tub. "No. Not really." He moved one of his hands to grasp Snow's on his shoulder.

Snap! They all turned to look at Stiles who had a long latex glove on his hand and a goofy grin on his face. When he noticed them all staring at him, he said, "What?" Snow snickered at the boy grateful for the distraction. Derek, however, raised his eyebrows while glaring at him. Stiles hesitated before taking off the glove.

Isaac rose from beside the tub and puffed out a few nervous breaths as he grabbed and squeezed Snow's hand. He could do this. Besides, he had a feeling Snow would do damage if anyone let him die.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek gave him an out, Frost nodded in agreement, and he looked at Scott who also gave him the ok to back out. Releasing Snow's hand, Isaac looked back down at the ice and pulled his shirt off. He tossed it behind him and blew out another puff of air.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined you taking off your clothes in front of me," Snow quipped. "Especially didn't imagine an audience. Not that I don't appreciate the view." He turned and gave her a half smile. Leave it to her to make something serious sexual.

Forcing himself to focus, he stepped into the tub holding onto the sides as he lowered himself into the ice. He took several short loud breaths as he tried to adjust to the burning cold. His eyes locked on Snow's worried blue ones and he nodded that he was ready. Scott and Derek placed a hand on each of shoulders and shared a look before forcing him down under the ice and water breaking his eye-lock with Snow.

"Oh, God," Snow muttered as she watched flexing and un-flexing her fists.

Isaac burst up from the water with a roar. His eyes glowed amber as the wolf rose to the surface and his canines lengthened. Scott and Derek fought to get him back under the water. "Get him back under," Deaton commanded. Snow couldn't bring herself to help them. However, Stiles and Frost tried to hold Isaac's feet as the two werewolves fought to keep Isaac under the ice water. "Hold him." Deaton commanded as Isaac came back up again. It took every bit of willpower she had for Snow not to unleash her magic and abscond with Isaac as she watched him struggle.

"We're trying." Derek snapped. They finally forced Isaac's face back under the water. Snow squeezed her eyes shut when she saw him fighting under the water. Unable to stand it any longer she reached out and grabbed hold of the hand gripping the side of the tub. To everyone's relief, Isaac went completely still and Snow opened her eyes. Scott and Derek released him and he floated back to the surface and took a breath. Deaton cautioned everyone with an upheld finger to not speak. "Remember too many voices will confuse him." Snow nodded.

"Isaac, Can you hear me?"

Isaac's eyes remained closed but he answered. "Yes, I can hear you." Scott and Derek placed their hands lightly on Isaac's shoulders just in case anything went wrong.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Isaac answered. Snow looked at his pale face with worry. What could she do to help him with something inside his own head?

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Lightening flashed. "I want you to remember it for me as vivid detail as possible. Like your actually there again."

"I don't wanna do that." He said shaking his head causing Snow's heart to clench. The lights flashed as he spoke causing Scott to look around nervously. "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do this." Scott and Derek had to grab onto Isaac as he began to flail his arms and kick his legs. Snow gripped the top of Isaac's hand tighter as he tired to pull away from her and dropped to her knees by the tub closing her eyes and bowing her head. Dr. Deaton tried to calm him back down as the lights continued to flicker. "Just Relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

Isaac continued to repeat "I don't wanna do that." Scott looked at his friend worry evident on his face as Deaton calmly said, "Just relax."

"Relax," Deaton continued as a soft glow began to emanate from Snow. Not sure how to help Isaac but compelled to do so as he panicked, she just let her magic loose and focused on the thought of just being there for him.

"What is she doing?" Derek whispered looking to Frost. She shook her head to indicate she didn't know. The glow grew stronger under her sister's skin illuminated the room when the lights went out and Isaac's movements ceased.

"Whatever she's doing she's calming him down," Deaton noted before continuing. "Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Tell me what you see." They all watched intently. "Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac answered. Derek's eyebrows shot up as he realized this plan was actually working.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty. It's um…Empty," Isaac answered.

"Like an abandoned building?"

Isaac didn't responded. A clicking filled the room as the light bulb went out with another power surge. Derek looked up at Deaton as Isaac remained silent.

"Isaac?" Deaton asked as the boy continued to float quietly in the tub. "Isaac?"

"SOMEONE'S HERE! SOMEONE'S HERE!" He started to thrash again.

"Just relax," Deaton said.

Snow's glow increased to almost a painful brightness as she turned his hand over and wrapped her hand around his wrist. She started rocking herself as the energy thrummed between them. The others turned away from her light.

Inside his memories, Isaac turned shock filling him as he saw Snow standing beside him. "You weren't here."

She smiled, shaking her head in agreement, and said, "Not when it happened, but I can be here now." He looked down and saw her grasp his hand. "You're not alone." He tightened his hand around hers and let the memory take him again.

Outside his memories, he screamed. "No, no, no, they see me…they see me." He thrashed harder but never broke Snow's grip on his wrist. He released a scream as Scott and Derek struggled to hold him in the tub.

"They're just memories. You won't be hurt by memories," Deaton continued to sooth Isaac. A shudder passed through his body and his hand clenched tight around Snow's wrist where it lay against his palm. "Relax. Relax. Good." Scott and Derek released him and straightened.

Frost moved from Isaac's feet to Derek who wrapped one arm around her. "I think she's linked herself to him somehow," she whispered softly to him nodding at her sister who continued to glow albeit no longer eye burning bright.

He looked between the glowing girl and Isaac before nodding in understanding. "Their hearts are beating in sync with each other." Scott nodded in agreement after listening to it. Stiles eyes widened as he listened to them whisper to each other.

"Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything," Deaton continued to question Isaac as they whispered around him.

Isaac's blue eyes opened staring straight up at the flickering light. "I hear them. He's talking about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so. I can't see her. I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. Worried what they'll do during the moon. Worried that they're going to hurt each other." Thunder rolled outside as the lights continued to flicker.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they are going to tear each other apart." Derek told them gripping Frost a little closer before releasing her.

Deaton spoke forcefully. "Isaac, we need to find them right now? Can you see them?"

"No." The light flickered on and off as thunder sounded outside.

"Do you what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Isaac and Snow screamed as he sat up in the water. Both their hearts started racing.

"They're here," the two said in tandem. Derek and Scott reached for Isaac's shoulders, but he eased himself back into the water "They're here. They're here." He made a frightened noise as he tightened his hand around Snow's wrist making the werewolves wince at the grinding of her bones. Snow didn't react though.

"It's alright." Deaton tried to calm him as Isaac began to panic again. "Just tell us."

"They're here. They see me. They found me. They're here."

"This isn't working." Derek said and started to speak to Isaac when Frost shook her head.

"If she's linked herself to him, what happens to him will happen to her. You could kill them both," she whispered her tone angry that he even thought to do it. "Just trust her the way she trusts you." His face was blank, but he nodded his head at her before turning to look back at Isaac.

"I can't see them. It's too dark." Isaac screamed as he struggled to get away from something in his memories.

Snow's voice startled them all as she spoke aloud. "Isaac, I'm here." Her voice echoed strangely causing Stiles and Scott to shoot each other questioning looks. Isaac stilled and he began to share the night's events in a monotone voice.

Deaton stood up from where he crouched by the tub looking over at Frost a question in his eyes, but said nothing.

Inside Isaac's head, He was panicking until his memories slowed and stopped. Snow's voice echoed in the stillness, "Isaac, I'm here." Suddenly, he was looking down at himself being attacked by the female alpha. "What happened?" Isaac said as he held onto Snow's hand again.

"I separated your spirit from the memory. Now you can watch it, but not experience it again. Just let the memory play and we'll hear you."

"You'll stay," he said his heart beating wildly in his chest as he stared at the alpha's claws headed for his side.

"Until you kick me out," she smiled reassuringly and he let the memory finish.

"It's a vault. It's a bank vault." Isaac sat up in the water completely coherent. Snow's eyes snapped open and the glow dimmed and went out. She released his hand as she slipped backwards. Scott caught her before her head slammed back into the counter. Nodding her thanks, she moved out of the way stumbling as she rose to her feet as Isaac continued, "I saw it. I saw the name." Isaac watched her rub her wrist with the other hand as Scott helped him out of the tub. She shivered as she stood and he noticed that she was covered in water. He pulled Snow into him wrapping her under the towel that Dr. Deaton gave him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he felt her lean into him as she shook. "It's Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank." Stiles stood there staring off a look of shock on his face. "They're keeping them locked inside. In the vault." No one said anything and Isaac looked at each of them sensing something was wrong. Frost wouldn't meet his eyes though she'd wrapped her arms around Derek and Derek's face look shocked. "What?" He stared at Stiles knowing he would spit it out.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac shook his head and waited for the other boy to tell him.

"You said when they captured you. They dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica." He paused drawing in a breath. "You said it was Erica."

"I saw it too." Snow's soft sad voice carried as she spoke into his chest. "I was in his memories. It was the girl from the posters." He tightened his arms around her. So that really did happen, and it wasn't just his imagination.

Dr. Deaton brought Isaac and Snow some additional towels. He dried himself off and put his shirt back on sitting on one of the counters. He pulled a shivering towel wrapped Snow to curl beside him as Derek paced. Derek's arms crossed defensively across his chest. Frost watched him balancing on the edge of the tub her face sad.

"She's not dead." Derek declared.

"Just because you don't want it to be true, doesn't make it so," Frost said forcing him to stop pacing as she stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her. They could all see some of the tension leave his muscles when she did.

"Derek, he said, 'It's a dead body. It's Erica.' It doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation," Stiles told the alpha werewolf.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" he snapped.

"Don't," Frost whispered tightening her arms around him. His silence was the only response he gave her, but she smiled to herself when he let the teens talk amongst themselves.

"Someone else obviously," Stiles said in a 'duh' voice.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved you," Scott said looking over at Isaac and Snow.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac looked down an off as he pulled at the memories on the edge of his consciousness. Snow laid her head on his shoulder arms wrapped loosely around his middle. "Did you hear that part?" he asked her still unsure what exactly happened between them, but he knew she'd been there with him as that night replayed in his mind.

"I didn't recognize the voice, but yes," she said, exhaustion radiating through her. Her eyelids closed, but she remained awake listening to the conversation. "It wasn't the girl though."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stile got an agitated expression on his face. "They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives. It's like Werewolf Thunder Dome." A ghost of a smile lifted one corner of Snow's mouth.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said firmly.

"Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in," Deaton admonished.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we," he retorted.

"But he didn't get through a vault door did he?" Deaton replied calmly.

Snow listened to the back and forth and wondered when Frost was going to interrupt this jaunt into crazy town. Her sister inherited their mother's talent for puzzles. Opening her eyes and looking at Frost, she saw the woman lost in thought. Closing her eyes again, she tuned them out as she listened to the calm beat of Isaac's heart.

"We need a plan," Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked the teens.

"I think someone already did." Stiles looked at his phone. "Beacon Hills First National Closes It's Doors 3 months after Vault Robbery. It doesn't say here how it was robbed. But it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek," he snorted and Derek stared him down. "K, minutes."

"Not to kill your _Oceans 11_ fantasy, boys," Frost said disentangling herself from Derek so she could give them all an admonishing stare. "But I can get through the vault door even if it is closed." She picked up something metal and iced it over before dropping to the floor. Everyone jumped when it shattered into a million pieces. "Let's come up with a plan that's not stupid and includes the fact that you have not one, but two Tuatha De Dannan helping."

"Finally, I was afraid this was going to involve something incredibly annoying like climbing down a vent shaft full of spiders." Snow shuddered as she opened her eyes. Isaac's laughter rumbled under her ear.

They all looked at Frost. "Well, you've got a better plan?" Derek asked.

"Not yet, but we're going to start with some recon. Stiles, I need you to get blueprints of the bank," she nodded to herself as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Derek and I will case the place tomorrow while you all are at school. We'll meet at the loft after you get out. Scott, bring Allison and her bow." Derek started to protest when Frost glared at him. "Not up for discussion, Derek." She turned back to the group. "Any questions?" Everyone else shook his or her head. "No, then, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The group broke up with Stiles and Scott going home after helping Deaton clean up the clinic. However, Isaac and Snow sat on the hood of the rental car as Derek and Frost had an argument in low heated tones in the parking lot about Allison's involvement.

"So what happened in there? You were in my head with me," Isaac said as he looked at the girl beside him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to help you and I didn't know how so I let the magic find its own way," Snow said softly. "I've never had that happen before." She looked up at him fear in her eyes. "You're not mad, are you? I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that."

He couldn't believe she was serious. "Mad? No, I don't think I could have lived through that again if you hadn't been there." He slid closer to her. "Thank you."

"I told you not to do that," she said as she glared at his profile.

"I remember, but I want you to know how serious I am," he said as he continued looking ahead but putting his hand on top of hers. He'd seen the bruises forming on her other wrist from where he'd nearly broke it.

"Then, you remember that its going to make me feel awful the longer our scale stays unbalanced," she said leaning over against his shoulder.

"Then, you won't be able to say no." He grinned to himself.

"Say no to what?" She scrunched her face together in confusion as she moved to look at him. Had Isaac's brain been addled by the ice bath?

"To going out on a date with me Friday." He turned and almost laughed at the shocked expression on her face. Then, it faded and a megawatt grin spread across her face.

Her blue eyes dilated as she leaned in close and whispered, "Hell, yes." The conversation might have continued, but Frost stomped over steaming.

"You look pissed," Snow said as she glanced at her sister and then back at the fuming alpha. "Please tell me you didn't freeze Derek to the parking lot?"

Frost shot her sister a glare, but shook her head that she hadn't. Isaac got down from the hood of the car. "See you at school?" he asked. Snow nodded smiling at him as she got down as well, but couldn't bring herself to get in the car.

Her sister slammed the car door. "That's my cue to go," Snow said waving goodbye a goofy grin on her face as she got in. "So I take it the honeymoon is over?"

Frost didn't say anything as she headed back towards the house. After a few minutes of silence, Frost sighed. "Stupid, stubborn, hardheaded, asshole, alpha werewolf."

Snow laughed. "Don't hold back. Tell me what you really think."

"That there better be some mind shattering make-up sex," her sister flashed her a grin before turning back to the road.

Snow made a face for a moment. Then she remembered what happened with Isaac and goofy grin came back. "Isaac asked me out on a date!"

"No one saw that coming," Frost said. "When?"

"On Friday." The younger Morgan sister laid her head on the window as she smiled.

Frost hated to do this, but she knew they needed to do it.. "So we need to talk about what you did?"

Snow stopped smiling. "I don't know what I did."

"You linked yourself to him with glamour." Snow nodded.

"I was in his memories," Snow said softly. "I pulled his spirit out of them somehow so he could watch them but not relive them."

"Glamour is belief magic. You guide it with your will."

"I just wanted to be with him and help him through it." Frost smiled at her sister's words. They were silent for a minute.

"You know Mom never said, but I always suspected."

Snow cut her off. "Don't say it." Her face paled. She said, "I'm not like her. I'm not like any of them."

"She's not that bad, Snow. She loves us in her own complicated and twisted way."

"I don't want her version of love," the younger girl snapped. "I don't want to be her."

Sighing, Frost let the topic drop. "So are you and Isaac a couple or is this a date but not exclusive?"

Snow stayed quiet still upset with her sister for bringing up the banned subject. Frost turned on the radio as the drove silently for a while. Finally, she had to talk to Frost about Isaac. She was her sister and sometimes mom and all the time best friend. "I don't know. You came stomping over before I could do much more than say yes."

"If you have sex, use a condom."

Snow grinned at that as her sister parked the car in front of the house. "Aren't you supposed to advocate abstinence?"

"Um, have you seen me with Derek? That might be a bit hypocritical." Frost grinned back at her sister. "Besides I'm your sister not your mom. I'm allowed to be inappropriate." They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"You should apologize to Derek. Allison is my friend, but there's bad blood between those two. He deserves the right to veto her inclusion." Snow said.

"I know," Frost said sheepishly. "It sucks being wrong."

"He'll forgive you. He loves you."

"So you say," Frost looked down and scuffed her shoe on the floor. "Go to bed. You can drop me off at the loft before school tomorrow and I'll throw myself on his mercy." Snow rolled her eyes but headed upstairs.

* * *

**Was that too fast for Snow and Isaac? I felt like they had shared enough moments together that what Snow did would have been a big deal to him. All Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
